Where Do We Go From Here?
by ProudLame
Summary: Cat and Kara receive bad news that is going to change everything. Will their relationship survive, or will the relationship crumble?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

 **A/N: I loosely based this off of Calista Flockhart's cancer storyline on Brothers and Sisters**

"I am really sorry; Ms. Grant but you have lymphoma. It's low grade so it is very treatable as long as we act fast." Dr. Gilbert says while explaining Cat's diagnosis. Kara is close to crying while Cat sits there with a very stoic look on her face.

"So, will she be okay? Kara asks with her voice breaking. She couldn't believe that Cat, the love of her life, has cancer. "I mean where do we go from here?" She asks as she glances at Cat, who she realizes has not said one word since they stepped into the exam room. Cat isn't exactly the most talkative person in the world, unlike herself, but she has never been this quiet.

"We will look over the treatment options, which we will do when you guys come in for your next visit. We normally like to give our patients a couple of days to really digest this information." He says as he takes his own glance at Cat.

Cancer is the word that keeps repeating over in her head. It sounds like someone was yelling it in her ear with a megaphone. Cancer, cancer, cancer, Yes, she had heard that the doctor said it was very treatable, but she still had cancer. All she could think about in that moment is how was she going to tell Carter. Her sweet little boy, Carter. He wasn't exactly little anymore as his 13th birthday had just recently passed, but no matter what, he was always going to be her baby. She truly had no idea how he would handle the news that there was a possibility, no matter how small, he could lose his mother. The only constant person that had been in his life since he had been born. His father made an effort the first couple of years but as Carter got older, he had stopped. He was upset that his son wasn't "normal" which the word he used was. He was upset that his son wasn't like him and wasn't a fan of sports and other things that most boys liked. Her mother never really cared about her but Cat figured that she would have at least made some kind of effort to even be a decent grandmother. It was wishful thinking on her part. Her mother never exactly kept it a secret that Cat was nothing but an unwelcome surprise. Her mother had never made time for her so she had no idea why she the thought that she would even try to get to know her only grandchild. It is true that Carter now has Kara in his life and absolutely adores her. He interacts with her the same way that he does with her. Since she came into their lives, he tells jokes and he actually hugs someone other than Cat, which she is so grateful for. Kara brought Carter out of his shell even more than his mother did. She is just so happy that someone else gets to experience just how truly amazing her son is. But at the end of the day, Cat is the one person that he knows will always be here. But at the moment, she is not so sure. When she sees a hand wave in front of her face she finally snaps out of her trance. She looks up and sees Dr. Gilbert and Kara looking at her concerned.

"So, cancer. If that will be all, we can go now. I have better things to do then to hear about this death sentence." She says with a cold and very sarcastic tone. Hopping down from the exam table, she grabs her purse and looks over at her girlfriend who has unshed tears in her eyes. "Are you ready?" She asks as she busies herself looking for her keys because she knows that if she sees Kara begin to cry, she will too. And she refuses to cry. "Two days, right?"

"Right." The doctor answers. He can't believe that there was absolutely no reaction. He has never seen anything like this in the 15 years that he has been a doctor. Yes, everyone in National City knew that Car Grant wasn't known for being nice but he never would have thought that she wouldn't have any questions or anything.

"Let's go Kara." She says over her shoulder while already halfway out of the door.

"We'll see you next time." Kara says wither her voice breaking once more. Dr. Gilbert gives her a sympathetic look as she walks out. When she steps into the hallway, she sees Cat standing at the reception desk,

"Friday at 3:00." She says handing the appointment card to Kara. "Make sure to clear my schedule that day so there's no conflict with anything."

"Of course." Kara said can't believing that Cat was even thinking about going to work the next two days.

When they finally reach the car, Kara reaches for the keys.

"What?" Cat asks while moving her arm out of Kara's reach. "I drove here and I am driving back."

Kara, at this point in their relationship, knows that it won't do any good to argue with Cat.

"Okay." She says quietly while sliding into the car on the passenger side and putting on her seatbelt, still thinking about the new that they just received, and slightly jumps when Cat slams her car door shut harder than necessary when she gets into the driver's seat. It is not a very long drive from the doctor's office to their house that Kara had moved into with Cat and Carter a moth previous to now. As they walk into their house and shut the door, they hear Carter coming down the steps to greet them, who he has not seen since he left for school this morning.

"Hey Mom," Carter says wrapping his arms around his mother's waist, slightly out of breath from running down the stairs. Cat wraps her arms around her son, just simply enjoying the hug. She cannot believe how tall he is getting. It's at that moment, when she lets her emotions hit her. She might not be here to see her baby go to prom or graduate high school and all of the other things that he will experience as he gets older. Carter immediately senses that something is wrong when he hears his mother sniffle and feels her arms tighten around him.

"Is everything okay?" He asks into her shoulder.

"Actually, I need to talk to you. Are you busy?"

"Never too busy for you." Cat chuckles as she hears Carter repeats the words that she has been telling him for years. This is very true. She always made sure that she made time for him. Nothing was more important than her son. Something she wished she had known when Adam was born, but she knew that she couldn't do anything about that now. Whenever Carter wanted to do something like going to visit a museum or if he just simply wanted to spend the day with her. Everything else could wait even if it meant that she would be up all night catching up on her work.

"Kara, can you give us a minute, please?" She asks looking at her girlfriend with pleading eyes hoping that she won't be upset.

"Yeah, I'll go and make lunch or something." Kara isn't offended at all when Cat asks to speak with Carter by herself. She knows that this is just one of those things that she needs to do alone.

"Let's sit down, honey."

Carter situates himself on the other end of the couch where Cat has sat down so that he can face his mother. Cat takes a deep breath before she starts speaking.

"So, I got some pretty bad news at the doctors today. Um, I have lymphoma which is a type of cancer. But, the good thing about this is that they caught it early so it is treatable. I will go back in two days to discuss my treatment options with the doctor." Cat always makes sure that she tells Carter everything that she remembers from the appointment. She always vowed to never lie to Carter because at the end of the day, she was the person he trusted the most. She looks at him as she is trying not to cry but doesn't succeed when she sees a tear roll down his cheek. It is always hard for her to see her son cry but she always taught him not to bottle up his emotions like she unfortunately does. It's not healthy and sometimes she finds herself taking out her pent up emotions out on an innocent bystander at work. While she's thinking, she feels Carter launch his body at her and presses his face into her chest and feels his tears begin to soak through her shirt. It is in that moment when she allows herself to let out a choked sob while holding her son tightly.

"Are you going to be okay? You can't die, Mom. You can't leave me." He says crying. Carter is a very smart boy and he knows, just as Cat does, no matter how treatable her cancer is, it can still take her life.

"I will do everything in my power to make sure that I don't leave you. I love you so much." She says tearfully and presses a kiss to his curls. She looks up and sees Kara standing in the doorway crying as well. Cat gives her a weak smile and continues to just simply hold her son, thinking about what the near future has in store for herself and her family.

 **A/N: This is my first story. Should I continue? Please review and I am open to listening if anyone has any suggestions on the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Friday at 2:45**

Sitting in the waiting room, listening for her name, Cat is sitting in a chair between her girlfriend and her son. Carter had refused to go to school that morning because he wanted to have the information about the treatment that his mother was going to receive. He and Kara had been researching themselves to death for the past two days. As much as is annoyed Cat, she understood why they were doing it. They were worried. She was also, but she was good at hiding it. And that worried Kara even more. Whenever she tried to bring it up, Cat would snap at her. It seemed like she would only acknowledge that she was sick was when Carter asked her a question or he said something about it. That hurt Kara more than anything. The last thing that she wanted was for Cat to push her away. Unfortunately, that's where it looked like things were headed.

"Catherine Grant!" A nurse shouted.

Cat stood up, holding hands with Carter who hadn't let it go since they arrived. As they were walking, she stopped and noticed that Kara hadn't been beside them. Turning around, she saw that her girlfriend was still sitting down.

"Are you coming?" Cat questioned.

"I didn't know if you wanted me to." Kara answered softly and truthfully.

Cat knew exactly why Kara had said that. She had not handled the news very well and she didn't talk about it at all except with Carter.

"Of course I want you to." The older blonde said feeling guilty about how she had been treating her girlfriend. She held out her free hand, hoping that Kara would take it. The younger woman gave her a small smile while standing up from her chair and laced their fingers together. Walking into the exam room, Cat took a deep breath, realizing that she would be spending a lot of time in rooms like this, very soon.

"Hello, Ms. Grant, Ms. Danvers and it seems that we have someone else joining us today." Dr, Gilbert says walking in when he notices Carter.

"This is my son, Carter." Cat says proudly as she does no matter whom she is introducing him to. "This is Dr. Gilbert."

"Hello." The young boy says not making eye contact.

"Hello." He simply says back. The doctor senses that he isn't comfortable when it comes to speaking to people that he doesn't know. "How are you feeling, Ms. Grant?"

"I'm feeling fine." Cat had to stop herself from making an unnecessary and sarcastic comment in front of her son.

"Good. Well, here is the game plan for today. We need to do a bone marrow biopsy and a CT scan to be able to determine whether or not your cancer has spread. Which, we can do today. If you choose to have everything done today, we can have the results of everything in a couple of hours. I can put a rush on everything since you are a high profile patient.

"Oh, hell. We might as well get this over with today." Cat says taking a deep breath. She did not think that things would progress this fast in just once day, but better sooner than later. She also makes sure to give Carter's hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Very well. A nurse will be in to prep you on everything that is about to happen."

Ten minutes later, Cat is sitting on the exam room table waiting on the nurse and on Kara. Not having any idea where the latter ran off to. Cat had shooed Carter off into the waiting room, not going to put him through having to see his mom get a huge needle into her hip.

"Hey." Kara says as she walks in and closes the door behind her.

"Where exactly did you go?" Cat says curiously as she does the little head tilt that she loves so much. It's one of the many traits that she and Carter share that makes her love them both even more.

"Are you doing okay?" Kara, who completely ignores her question, asks.

"Alright, I suppose. I can't really focus on anything but that needle."

"Well, how about you focus on this…" The younger woman says as she pulls a little paper bag from behind her back, that Cat just noticed. Kara opens the back and pulls out a muffin, that she knows will make Cat feel a little better.

"Ooh. Is that blueberry?"

"It sure is. I remember that you didn't eat anything at all after we got home yesterday, which is actually a good thing since you are getting the biopsy done today, So, once you are done with that and with the scan, it's all yours." Kara says proudly while adjusting her glasses a bit.

"I love you." Car says trying not to tear up. It is moments like this when she realizes how selfless the younger woman truly is. Sometimes it still amazes her how someone like Kara, could love someone like her.

"I love you, more." Kara says with a bright smile and takes the remaining steps, to close the distance between the two and places a soft kiss on her lips.

"Not possible." Cat retorts, kissing her again.

Before Kara was able to respond, she heard the door click open as a nurse walked in.

"Are you ready, Ms. Grant?" The nurse asked, knowing how difficult this procedure could be.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Cat answered as she grabbed onto Kara's hand, layed down on the exam table and took a deep breath.

Two hours later, Carter, Cat, and Kara had found themselves sitting at a table in a little restaurant for a late lunch as they still had time to kill before going back to the doctor's office. Normally, the office would be closed at this time, but Dr. Gilbert made an exception because she was Cat Grant. Kara kept looking at Cat sadly, who kept fidgeting in her chair as she was still in pain from the biopsy. The trio had kept trying to make conversation with each other, but they were all entirely too stuck in their own thoughts thinking about Cat's results. It seems as if right on cue, the older blonde's cell phone began to ring.

"It's the doctor's office." Cat said as she looked at the number on her phone screen. "Hello, this is Cat Grant." She listens for a moment as she person on the other line speaks. "We'll be right there." She says as she puts her phone back in her back. "Ready to go, guys?"

"Let's do this." Kara says standing up from her chair.

On the car ride back to the doctor's, all Cat was thinking about is how she wishes that she could protect Carter from this. As she tried to do from all of the other evils of the world. She knew that he wouldn't be able to not worry about her, but at this moment, she did wish that he didn't have to find out where in her body her cancer was. Turning around in the passenger seat, Cat looks at her son who is looking out of the window, obviously deep in thought with a frown on his face. As much as Cat knows that it is not her fault for being sick, she still feels guilty that technically, she is the reason for that frown. Fifteen minutes later, the three are sitting in chairs inside of Dr. Gilbert's office. All of them feeling anxious.

"Hello, again." The doctor said as he walked into his office with an envelope, most likely containing everything regarding Cat's health. Dr. Gilbert walking over to behind his desk and pulls out scans from the envelope and begins to speak.

"Luckily your bone marrow came back clean. It is your CT scan that concerns me. On the scan, it shows that there is an enlarged lymph node in the hila of your lung, or the roots of your lung, and there are a cluster of cancer cells in your retro peritoneum. That's the area behind your abdominal cavity.

"It spread." Carter says quietly, looking down at his feet.

"Yes, sadly it did. This puts you at stage three. I know that it sounds scary but compared to other cancers, this stage of lymphoma can have a good outcome with the proper treatment."

"What is the proper treatment?" Kara asks the doctor, holding Carter's hand, who is still looking down.

"The standard treatment for this type of cancer is chemotherapy, as you probably know. Now, we schedule you for your first round sometime in the next week or so, Ms. Grant. And after that, I wasn't you three to go home and enjoy some time together. It is going to be a very long journey once it begins."

 **Cat and Kara's house**

That night Cat and Kara sat on the couch, just enjoying each other's company. When they got home, the family of three had ordered Chinese food, extra pot stickers for Kara of course, and sat down to have move night. Now, it was well past, 11:00 and Carter was in bed asleep. That left the two adults by themselves. The two women had their fingers laced together, so when Cat began to shake, Kara noticed it instantly. She looked over to see that the older woman had begun to cry. All Kara could do was pull Cat over until she was sitting in her lap and hold her.

"What's wrong? What can do I do?" Kara asked feeling helpless as she wiped away Cat's tears. It hurt her so bad to see the love of her life crying. A woman who, by the way, rarely ever cries.

"Nothing. It's just so overwhelming, I guess. Last week we were organizing board meetings and events. Today, we're scheduling chemo treatments. I don't know how I'm going to do this. I mean, what about my hair?" Cat sobbed as she ran her hand through her blond locks. "I know it sounds vain, but I love my hair."

I'll grow back when you're done with chemo." Kara answered confidently. She couldn't bear the thought of losing Cat, so she had to make sure to stay positive.

"What if it grows back curly?"

"It won't." Kara laughs lightly. "It's going to grow back even better than it is now."

"Maybe… Actually, while we're on this topic, can I speak to you about something?" Cat asked with a very serious looking suddenly gracing her features.

"Of course."

Cat moved off of Kara's lap and sat down at her previous spot on the couch. She looked at Kara for a couple of moments before she began to speak.

"Before I start, you need to know that I truly love you. More than I have every romantically loved someone in my entire life."

"This doesn't sound good." Kara said as she started to worry about where exactly this conversation was going.

"Look, darling, you are so young…"

"No."

"…and you have your whole life ahead of you…"

"No! I am not doing this with you, Cat!" Kara shouts interrupting Cat once more.

"I do not want you to be stuck with the burden of taking care of a sick, old woman." Cat says seriously.

"You will _never_ be a burden. I am not leaving you, Cat. And try if you want to, but I will not let you break up with me. We are going to get through this and we are going to do it together. And once you're in remission, we're going to spend the rest of our lives together." Kara states as she is bending down on her knees as Cat is still seating.

"I'm sorry." Cat says as she is crying again.

"I get it. I do. Come on, let's go to bed." Kara says helping Cat up.

Once they're finally ready for bed, Kara pulls Cat so her head is resting on her chest and just holds her, planting a kiss on top of the blonde's head. Not too long after that, the pair is asleep.

 **Five Days Later**

Cat, who has taken the day off, is getting prepared for her first chemo treatment.

"What time do we have to be there?" Kara asks as she walks out from the bathroom with her hair still wet from her shower.

"Actually, no offense but I need you at work today. To make sure the idiots don't destroy my company. I decided that you're not going to be my chemo buddy."

"Who is?" Kara asks a little sad and hurt.

Right on cue, the doorbell rings.

"That's her!" Cat says excitedly as she hops out of bad and goes to answer the door.

"Her?" Kara questions a little jealous and trying to figure out who on earth Cat is so excited to see.

Kara makes it to the living room, just as Cat is opening the door. There on the other side of the door, is a woman. A very attractive woman with brown hair. She is wearing a pair of jeans, expensive looking boots and a gray blazer.

"Hey, Kitty." The woman says smiling at Cat.

"Sarah." Cat breathes out as she throws her arms around the woman, hugging her as tight as she can. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you, too."

Kara can't help but glare at the woman who is holding _her_ girlfriend. The mystery woman notices the glare as she whispers into Cat's ear "I don't think your girlfriend lives me very much."

Cat chuckles as she pulls Sarah into the house. "Kara, I want you to meet, Sarah. Sarah, is my sister."

 **A/N: Please read and review. I feel like Cat needed a sibling for this story. Because it is kind of based of Calista Flockhart's cancer storyline on Brother's and Sisters, Rachel Griffiths is Sarah if anyone wanted to know who she looked like. They were amazing as sisters on the show.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Your sister? I didn't know that you have a sister." Kara stammers.

"Nice to meet you, Kara." Sarah says with her arm still around Cat's shoulder. "Kitty's told me all about you."

"Do you realize that you are still the only person that I have ever let call me that?" Cat says looking fondly at her slightly taller sister.

"And I'm never going to stop." The brunette says pulling Cat closer and kissing her temple.

"When I met your mom she never said anything about having another child." Kara says.

"That's because she doesn't have one. Sarah and I have the same father but different mothers." Cat says to her girlfriend who still has a look of shock on her face.

"Why didn't you tell me about her?" Kara asks, as she can't figure out why Cat didn't tell her about something as simple as having a sister.

"You didn't tell her about me? I'm deeply hurt." Sarah says in a playful tone with a hand on her chest.

"Shut up." Cat says as she smacks her sister's hand. The older blonde can't believe that her sister makes her feel like a kid again after not even being in her presence for 5 minutes and she absolutely loves it. This makes her wish that she saw Sarah more often. "I'm sorry, love. It didn't come up. Honestly, I've tried to keep it a secret for so long in my professional life; I always forget to mention it in my personal life."

"Why would you keep your sister a secret?" The younger woman asks with the same confused tone that she has had this whole conversation.

"Well, not her. Just our relationship in a way. Truthfully, I never really wanted people to judge her on whom she was related to. Sarah lives a very private life and I never wanted that to be taken away from her."

"By the way, I will never be anything other than proud to say that _The_ Cat Grant is my sister. And you know that." Sarah says wrapping her arms around Cat once more.

"I do know that. But I do have to make sure that the media respects your privacy. I could only imagine how much they would harass you for information about me. Oh, God. The media! I haven't even thought about how I am going to announce this to the public. Of course I am going to keep this quiet for as long as I possibly can but what happens if I have to step down for a period of time? I need to have some kind of speech or statement prepared for that." Cat says suddenly panicking and scolding herself for not thinking of this sooner.

"Hey, calm down. We will think of something, I promise." Kara says as she grabs on to one of Cat's hands. "I'll brainstorm at the office. Speaking of which, I need to go and get dressed for as I am officially running late." She says as she lightly jogs back to the bedroom that she and Cat share.

"How are you doing, Cat? Really?" Sarah asks looking at her sister as they sit down on the cream colored couch in the living room.

"I'm fine."

"Don't lie to me, Catherine." Sarah says sternly.

"You know, I think that it has been almost 30 years since you have used my whole first name." Cat chuckles.

"Don't deflect from the question."

"Okay. I'll tell you but we do need to wait until Kara leaves. The last thing I need is for her to overhear this conversation."

The two sisters continue sitting on the couch and begin to catch up on everything that has happened in their lives since the last time they have seen each other. About five minutes later, Kara walks out of the bedroom wearing a teal sweater, black pants, and her trusty glasses that complete her outfit. She walks over to the couch and leans down to kiss Cat.

"I love you. Good luck today and call me when you get home. It was great to meet you, Sarah. I hope we'll get to spend some time together." Kara says truthfully, really wanting to get to know her.

"We definitely will. I think that I'm going to stick around National City for a while."

"Really?" Cat says as a huge smile spreads across her face.

"I'm here for as long as you need me, Kitty."

"That's great." Kara says as she is walking to the door, knowing that sometimes you just need your sister. She knows for a fact that she would lost without Alex.

"Have a great, darling. And I love you, too." Cat says giving Kara a small wave.

"Okay. Now that she's gone, I'm going to ask you again. How are you really doing?"

Cat takes a deep breath knowing that she is about to tell her sister about everything she has been feeling. She has never been more open to anyone than she is Sarah. There is no one that she truly trusts more.

"I'm…managing. I'm trying so hard to hold it together for Carter and for Kara but I am failing. I am so scared. I'm scared that I'm not going to survive this. That I won't get to watch Carter grow into the amazing man that I know he'll be. I'm afraid that I won't be able to spend the rest of my life with Kara and I am so scared that I won't truly be able to make things right with Adam. I'm falling apart, Sarah. I don't know what to do. I tried to break up with Kara the day that I found out my cancer had spread. I told her that I didn't want her to be burdened with having to take care of a sick and old woman. She instantly shut me down. But it's true. I don't want it to get to a point in our relationship where she regrets staying with me. I couldn't handle that." Cat says as she sobs making her entire body shake violently.

"First of all, calm down Kitty. Take deep breaths." Sarah says in a calm tone as she pulls her sister into her body and rests Cat's head on her shoulder." Second, that woman that just walked out of this house, love you. I can see that in the way that she looks at you. Hell, I saw it in the way she was looking at me while we were hugging before you told her we were sisters." Sarah feels slightly accomplished when she hears Cat laugh lightly at that. "Third, it is perfectly fine to be scared. I know that you are Cat Grant and you are tough and everything but you are human. Anyone would be scared in your position. I know for a fact that I would be absolutely scared to death. And you will be there to all of the things that you want to do, because you are Cat Fucking Grant. Queen of All Media. You can do whatever you put your mind to. If you focus on beating your cancer, you will beat it. I know you will. Now, last but not least, you are not old. Because if you are old, then that means that I am old seeing that I'm six months older than you. Boy, our father sure got around quick, didn't he?"

At the end of Sarah's speech, Cat had been feeling 100 times better about everything that she had been worried about. Her sister always had that effect on her. She had even been laughing after the last statement Sarah had made.

"Feel any better?"

"Much. I'm so glad you're here. I can't tell you how much I appreciate you being here. Thank you so much for coming." Cat says with her voice breaking. "I couldn't ask for a better sister."

"I love you, too." Sarah says simply. "We should probably get going, huh?"

"Yes. We probably should." Cat says with a long sigh.

"It'll be okay." The brunette says as they walk out of the door.

 **At The D.E.O.**

After spending a couple of hours at CatCo, making sure that everything was in order for the day, Kara decided to stop by the D.E.O on her lunch break. She walks around the building for a few minutes in her Supergirl suit before she finds Alex.

"Hey." Kara says approaching the short haired brunette.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" Alex asks as she dons her work uniform.

"Just came to see you." Kara answers as she hugs her sister.

"How's Cat doing?"

"She's doing alright, considering everything."

"Speaking of Cat, doesn't she have her first round of chemo today? Why aren't you there with her?" Alex says a bit worried and curious. "Did something happen between the two of you?"

"I got fired from my job as her chemo buddy before I could even start." Kara says still a little hurt but she does understand.

"She's there by herself? I knew that Cat was tough but, wow." Alex says feeling worried once more. This time about the woman she has gotten to know in the time that she and Kara had been dating. She truly cared for the older woman.

"No. Believe me; I would not have let her go alone. Her sister Sarah is with her."

"Cat has a sister? Okay, now I'm just confused."

"Apparently she does. Sarah just showed up this morning. I truly had no idea that she had a sister. Cat or Carter have never even mentioned her. Cat said that she never wanted the media hounding Sarah because she lives a private life. Also, they have different mothers. So, not many people could figure out that they're even related."

"I understand that. She has a point. Nobody knows that technically I'm not just Kara Danvers sister, but that I'm also Supergirl's. That is information that is kept a secret for my own safety, right? Cat is doing exactly what you do. She's keeping her sister safe."

"It makes sense when you explain it like that. This whole thing has just been so hard. You know that she basically tried to give me an out the other day when it came to our relationship? She told me that she didn't want me to be stuck taking care of an old woman. That's ridiculous, right? We've barely discussed the age thing since right before we first started dating."

"Not as ridiculous as it may sound to you, Kara. You have to remember that you are the younger one. The two of you don't have the same fears when it all comes down to it." Alex says calmly, trying to let her sister digest her words.

"We don't have the same fears? Do you have any idea how worried I get whenever we go to an event and some rich and powerful man is dancing and flirting with Cat. I know that she loves me but it still scares me to think that one day, she'll leave me to be with a guy closer to her own age that will have more to offer her and Carter." Kara finishes with her shoulders slumped.

"I'm sorry. I guess it does go both ways. But, Cat does love you and I don't think that she'll ever do that to you. As long as the two of you sit down and talk about your fears, you guys will be fine. Now, go back to work before you're late. I love you." Alex says while giving Kara a hug and shooing her away.

"Love you, too." Kara throws over her shoulder. She feels a lot better now having spoken to her sister.

 **At The Hospital**

Cat was sitting in a plush chair with an I.V. in her arm and a blanket on her lap, while Sarah was sitting in a chair next to her.

"How are you feeling, Ms. Grant? Do you feel any fatigue or do you have any chills?" A nurse asks as she walks up to the pair of women.

"No. I feel fine." Cat has made sure to keep her snarky comments to herself, as she knows most people at the hospital are just trying to help her.

"Actually, she's shivering. Even with the blanket. Is there anything that can help with that?" Sarah asks while pulling up the blanket on her sister.

"Yes. I can slow down that drip and give her an extra dose of hydrocortisone. That should help."

"Thank you." Sarah says to the nurse.

"I hate this. I really hate this. I wish that I hadn't spent so many years stressing myself out and working so hard. I probably wouldn't be here." Cat says.

"Kitty, are you…are you blaming yourself for getting sick?" Sarah asks with an incredulous tone.

"I'm blaming myself, just taking responsibility. I did research and most people that work like I have over the years, they tend to get cancer."

"Okay. That research is bullshit. No certain type of person gets cancer. It can happen to anyone so stop talking like you're the reason that you got sick, babe." Sarah says holding her sisters hand.

"You're right. You're always right. I just really hate this."

"I do, too. Believe me. I really wish you didn't have to deal with this. But, I am going to be here every step of the way. I promise."

"I know you are." Cat says smiling at her sister.

"Why don't you try and get some rest. We're going to be here for a while. I'll read the CatCo magazines that I brought to keep me busy."

Cat laughs at that. "You're right. I think I will." She says as she leans back in the chair and closes her eyes, hoping that by the time she wakes up, chemo will be over.

 **Cat and Kara's House**

That next day at the couple's house, things had gotten a little heated between the two women during an argument. Carter was staying the night at his father's, and Sarah was out running errands for Cat so they didn't have to worry about anyone hearing them.

"You won't let me help you, Cat! We're going through this together!" Kara shouts, feeling fed up that her girlfriend won't let her do anything for her or tell her how she's feeling.

"Together?! We are not doing this together! You were not the one with a bag full of poison dripping into your arm yesterday. You were not the one shivering and trying to get warm from the chills and you damn sure weren't the one so jacked up and prednisone that you got up at 3am and did a mountain of paperwork." Cat says in the bitchy tone that she had become infamous for.

Kara looks at her with the most hurt expression she has ever seen on her face. Cat instantly feels horrible.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. I know you're just trying to help and I'm grateful for that."

"It's okay. It's stressful for all of us." Kara says as she walks up to Cat and wraps her arms around her. "I'm here for whatever you need. And I promise not to be so pushy."

"I promise not to be such a bitch."

Kara laughs loudly. "Deal."

 **A/N: as you guys can see, this chapter pretty much focused on the Cat and Kara with their sisters. The next chapter will focus mostly on the couple and Carter. Please review and I'm open to suggestions if anyone wants anything specific to happen in the next chapter. By the way, I don't have a beta so all typos are my fault.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The next day after the couple had argued the effects of the chemotherapy had really hit Cat. They hit her _hard._ She had gone to CatCo this morning but halfway throughout her day, she started to feel extreme nausea and fatigue. She vomited three times in the employee bathroom until she felt okay enough to let Kara fly her home so that none of her employees would wonder why she was so sick. Luckily, she had Sarah at her house with her, but it will still hard for her to let anyone see her sick. Carter's father had agreed to watch him for the last couple of days. He's not the best father but in that moment, Cat had never appreciated him more. Her ex, Jamison, understood that she didn't want Carter to see him mom so weak and ill. They both knew that they couldn't avoid that forever, but she could try and shield Carter away from it as long as she possibly could. Carter had only ever seen his mom with nothing more than a mild cold. That was the most that she would ever let him see. The only reason why is because Carter was a natural worrier, much like himself. He worried about her, almost the same amount that she worried about him. She never faulted him for that, though. Simply because she knew he got it from her. Today was the day that Carter was coming home after spending three days with his dad. The blonde knew that the last couple of days had been okay for her son. As she made sure that during the hours that she was feelings the best throughout the day, she would call her son. Of course she hated that she was still feeling sick, but she was happy to see her baby boy.

"You ready for Carter to come home, Cat?" Sarah asks as she walks into Cat and Kara's bedroom and crawls up on the bed that her sister was in and lays down next to her. Kara was at work while the other two women had the house to themselves.

"Yes. Even though I still feel sick, I'm happy to see him. Hearing his voice doesn't do justice when it actually comes to hugging him." Cat says as she scoots closer to her sister, wraps and arm around her waist and lays her head on Sarah's chest. To this day, Cat always loved to snuggle with her sister. She always would, no matter how old they got. The two women shared a room whenever they would stay with their father and even though they had separate beds, they would always end up in one bed until they decided to just push them together. The sister's didn't get to spend much time together so they relished in every moment they had together, including sleep. Cat knew that people would never believe that she was the kind of person to snuggle with anyone at all. They were always grateful that they had a relationship with each other as their mothers didn't want them to know each other. Sarah wasn't just her sister, but she was her best friend, too.

"I can't wait to see my nephew. I'm still sorry about missing his birthday."

"I told you it was fine. In all of his 13 years, you have only missed two birthdays. Way less than his father and my mother have. And I know your flight got cancelled due to the weather. Carter was okay with it." Cat says reassuring her sister who still felt bad over something that she had no control over.

Before Sarah could respond, they heard the door open and slam shut and heard footsteps running towards the bedroom that they occupied.

"Mom, I'm home!" Carter shouted as he ran through the house. Before Cat could answer, he jogged into the bedroom and skid to a stop as he lays eyes on his mother and aunt in bed. He gave both of the women the biggest smile before running towards the bed. Cat untangled herself from her sister just in time for Carter to jump onto the bed and into his mother's arms. Carter wasn't always this affectionate but when he was, Cat loved it. The force of her son knocked the wind out of her a bit but she didn't care in the least.

"I missed you, Mom. Are you feeling okay?" Carter asks into her chest. He looks up and takes in the appearance of her mother. She wasn't wearing any makeup at all, her medium length hair was in a loose ponytail, and she was wearing a long sweater and yoga pants. To Carter, she didn't look sick at all. This is the Cat that he knew. He didn't really know the Cat Grant with the impeccable fashion sense. He knew the Cat Grant that wears loose clothes when they have mother and son time. Unfortunately for Cat, Carter had done research on the side effects of chemotherapy and she knew that there was a 95% chance that he knew exactly how she was feeling. Cat would of course try and give him a vague answer but if he asked _exactly_ how she was feeling, she wouldn't lie to him. But hopefully, he wouldn't do that. Thirteen or not, she didn't want her son to know that she's feeling worse than she's ever have in her life.

"I'm feeling a lot better not that you're home, my sweet boy." Cat says truthfully. She really hated being away from her son more than she needed to be.

"Really Mom?" Carter asks with a skeptical look on his face.

"Yes, really."

"Okay…" In that moment, the thirteen year old remembers that there is also someone else in the bed with them. His head snaps to the right and lays eyes on the long haired brunette. Carter untangles himself from his mother's embrace and maneuvers his way to the other side of the bed and gives Sarah almost as big of a hug as he gave his Cat. "Aunt Sarah!"

"Hey, buddy. Oh, I've missed you so much." Sarah says. She didn't have any children of her own, which Cat always wondered why, so seeing her nephew was always special to her.

"I've missed you, too."

Cat smiles as she looks over at two of the most important people in her life lock each other in a hug. She's always loved that Carter truly loved and interacted with her sister. They had a bond from the very beginning. Sarah had stayed with her during the first couple of months after Carter had been born and he would ways calm down whenever she would hold him. The blonde always thought that had something to do with how much they loved each other.

"I think I should give the two of you some time to catch up." Sarah says when Carter let's go from the hug. "Carter, how about the two of us watch a movie together whenever you're done in here, if you feel up to it?"

"That sounds cool." The young boy says with a grin.

Sarah climbs out of the bed after leaning over and giving Cat a quick kiss on the forehead. "I'll be in the guest room is anyone needs me. Come and get me whenever you're ready Carter." Sarah says as she walks out of the room.

"Where's Kara, Mom?"

"She's at work. She'll be home soon."

"Did you go to work today?"

Cat winces at the question, knowing what was hopefully not coming. "Yes, I did."

"So, why are you home before Kara is?" Carter inquires.

"I came home early."

"Why?"

There it is. The question came that Cat hoped she wouldn't have to answer but knows she can't lie to her son. "I got sick at work and had to come home."

"Oh. Are you feeling okay now?" Carter asks his mother with a worried look on his face.

"A little. How was it at your father's?" Cat asks trying to distract her son from how she was feeling. Plus, she was worried that her son would be mad at her for basically pawning him off for the past few days.

"It was okay, I guess. The normal."

Cat knew that meant that his visit hadn't been the best, but it also wasn't the worst.

"Dad said that he'll call and check up on you later." Carter says as he situates himself under the comforter on the bed.

Cat gave her son a small smile after hearing that. She knew that Jamison wasn't a bad man. She never would have allowed herself to get involved with him if he was and he damn sure wouldn't be allowed anywhere near her son. But like everyone else in the world, he had his faults. He basically abandoned Carter when he was growing up. Ever since Jamison's father and passes away a few years prior, he vowed to make things right with his only child. And Cat was truly grateful for that, even though she hated sharing Carter with the man that made her son feel so bad about himself for years. Thankfully, they were all in a better place now. It was still very awkward between the two males, as Cat has witnessed it, but they were both making an effort to get to know each other.

"He's worried about you. We talked about you for a bit."

Cat knew that no matter what happened between her and Jamison in the past and the future, parts of them would always love each other just because they simply had a child together.

"How are you doing with all of this?" Cat asks softly while looking at her son.

"Mom, you shouldn't be worried about me." The young boy says with a "duh" tone.

"You know that you are always my first priority before anything and anyone else, including me." Cat says as she looks directly into her son's blue eyes.

"I know…I'm just worried. I know you must have really not wanted me to see you sick when you told me I was staying with dad for a few days. You don't let me out of your sight for that long unless you're out of town."

Cat chuckles at the small but truthful joke. "You know me well. And you're right."

Carter didn't respond after that. Cat stretched out her arm and smoothed out the curls on his head, happy that her touch wasn't unwelcome.

"What's going on in that head of yours?" The older woman asks hoping that her son would open up.

"I'm afraid of losing you. I know that Dad's trying, Aunt Sarah is great and I love Kara but you're the only mom I have. You've never wanted me to change who I was. That's why I always included you in whatever I was interested in because you were always so happy to just do things with me. I loved that. Spending time with you is still one of the best things in the world to me. I love you, Mom." He says trying not to cry.

Cat sits straight and moves and look at her son. "I am going to fight this. I promise you that. I am going to fight this as hard as I possibly can, sweetheart. I will not leave you if I have a choice in the matter. I love you more." She says as she pulls her son in for a tight hug. The two of them chat for a little while longer before Cat begins to feel herself getting nauseous again.

"Why don't you go and get your Aunt Sarah so you guys can watch your movie? I'm going to stay up here and rest for a little while."

"Okay. Call us if you need anything, Mom." Carter says hopping out of the bed and walking towards the door.

"Will do, honey."

As soon as Cat sees and hears the door click shut, she immediately jumps out of her bed and sprints towards her bathroom as she drops to her knees and vomits for the sixth time that day. Words can't express how much she hates chemo. She begins shivering as she's drenched with sweat but can't do anything about it. She's too weak to get off of the bathroom floor. She can only manage to pull herself up enough to vomit again in the toilet. The woman has no idea how long she is in her bathroom before she hears the door to her bedroom open, silently praying that it isn't Carter.

"Cat, where are you?" Kara calls out.

The blonde lets out a relieved sigh. "In here." She says weakly.

"Oh, Cat." Kara says sadly as she sees Cat on the bathroom floor leaning against the wall. She drops down to her knees in front of her girlfriend and wraps her arms around her. Cat drops her head onto Kara's strong shoulder, happy to have her home. The younger woman stands up, bringing Cat up with her. She moves to carry Cat into the bedroom before Cat stops her.

"I need mouthwash." Cat quickly swishes the liquid around in her mouth and spits it out in the sink before Kara resumes carrying the petite woman into the bedroom.

"Are you okay, love?" Kara asks with the most worried look on her face that Cat has ever seen. She knows that Cat must be feeling horrible after being sick all day.

"I feel a little better. I've been up and down all day." The blonde says after feeling her stomach calming down.

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Just stay here with me, please." Cat asks as she snuggles up to Kara who puts an arm around her shoulders.

"There's nothing I would rather do more."

"I talked to Carter today about how he's been feeling about everything." Cat says quietly.

"What did he say?" Kara asks with her concerned tone.

"Just that he's worried. We're going to have to work on making sure he's okay throughout this whole thing. He's really scared."

"Anyone would be…" Kara says softly and Cat immediately knows that the two of them need to talk, also.

"I'm going to ask you the same thing I asked Carter. How are you doing with all of this?"

"I'm scared, too. I don't want to lose you either, Cat. It's amazing isn't it? How scared I am about this but I'll fight an alien three times bigger than me without a second thought. And how the hell are you keeping it together so well?"

"I'm not. I'm just good at hiding my emotions. I need to make sure everyone else around me is alright before anything. It's perfectly okay to be scared but don't worry yourself too much. I'm going to fight this. I am. The doctor said my age isn't so concerning because I've taken good care of my body over the years. We don't have to worry about that. We're just going to have to think positive." Cat says hoping that her words make her girlfriend feel better.

"You're right. If you need to talk, you know I'm here for you."

"I do know that. I love you." The older woman says as she places her hand on Kara's cheek and pulling her in for a long kiss. The two women just simply enjoy the contact for a little while before Cat pulls away.

"Is there anything else you want to discuss while we're on this topic?"

Kara takes a deep breath before starting. "Why did you try and give me an out on the relationship the day we would out what stage you were in? That hurt, Cat." She says as tears fill her eyes.

"I'm sorry about that. I truly am. I never meant to hurt you. But just like I said, I don't ever want it to get to a point where you think 'Maybe I should have left' you know? Come on, Kara. I know we don't talk about it much but we are both very aware of the age difference. You're closer to my son's age than my own…"

"You know I don't care about you age." Kara interrupts.

"And that scares me." Cat continues. "Because I don't have just myself to think about, I also have a child. I needed to know that if you were going to leave, you would do it before everything got worse and before I got too sick."

"I'm not going anywhere." Kara says looking Cat straight into her eyes with her Supergirl voice.

"I know. And I'm going to make sure that I don't go anywhere." Cat says.

Kara instantly understands the meaning of that statement and pulls the love of her life in for another hug and kiss, hoping that they would all be okay in the end.

 **A/N: Not the best chapter but it's the longest chapter so far. Next chapter will definitely have more Cat and Kara, including Cat losing her hair. Please review and let me know what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

One week later, Cat and Kara were in still in bed on a Saturday morning. CatCo was closed for the weekend and Carter didn't have school. This gave the people in the Grant-Danvers house a lazy day, so to speak. Kara slips out of bed after unwrapping her arms around a still sleeping Cat, hoping she would remain asleep for a little while long. Cat had gotten her second chemo treatment the day before. Kara walks down the stairs and into the kitchen. When she arrives, she sees Cat's sister making coffee.

"Good morning." Sarah says. She had her long, light brown hair pulled into a messy bun and she was still in her pajamas.

"Good morning." Kara says a little nervous. Even though Sarah had been staying with them for close to two weeks, they hadn't really spoken at all.

"Don't look so scared. I don't bite." Sarah chuckled. "Do you want some coffee?"

"Yes, please. I was actually on my way down to make some."

Sarah hands Kara a mug full of coffee, leaving the younger woman to add her own extras. She then sits down on one of the high stools in the kitchen. Kara looks at her with a questioning look on her face wondering if it was okay to sit with her.

"You can join me if you want. Like I said, I promise I don't bite."

Kara walks forward and hops into a stool next to the other woman. "I'm sorry. It's just that you're just as intimidating as Cat is."

"How intimidating can I be when I have on striped pajama pants and my hair is a mess?"

"Very." Kara answers truthfully.

"Don't worry. I'm not nearly as scary as Cat is." Sarah says with a little twinkle in her eye.

"That's still to be determined." Kara laughs. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." The brunette says taking a sip of her coffee.

"What was it like when you and Cat were growing up? What was she like when she was younger?"

"Growing up was difficult to a certain extent just because our mothers didn't want us to have anything to do with each other. We were lucky enough to have a dad who wanted the opposite, though. He never told either of our mothers whenever he had one of us for the weekend so we could spend time together. Our dad cheated on my mom with Cat's so naturally, they hated each other, even though Dad was the one at fault."

"Who's older between you two?"

"I am by sixth months."

"Wow." Kara breathes out.

"Tell me about it. I think we always got along so well because we're the same age. And to answer the second part of your question, when Cat was younger she outgoing and sweet but she was also very sad. Her mother is a horrible woman. Kitty's spent her whole life just wanting that woman to love her and Katherine never did. When dad didn't leave my mom for her, she took a lot of the anger out on Cat as she was somehow to blame for it."

"That's horrible." Kara says feeling so badly that her girlfriend had to go through that when she was younger. It's sad because Cat was still dealing with that up until Katherine's last visit, when Cat kicked her out of CatCo for insulting her. Cat still just wanted her mother's love and approval.

"It was. It is. I think that's why Cat is such an amazing mother. I mean, I always knew she would be but she always makes it a point to tell Carter how proud she is of him and how much she loves him." Sarah says.

"Do you have any children, Sarah?"

Sarah sets her mug down on the counter before she speaks. "No, I don't."

"I've always wondered why you didn't have any." Cat says suddenly, starling the two women as she walks into the kitchen. "Why didn't you ever have kids? You would have been such a great mother."

"I can't have kids." Sarah says quickly and quietly.

"What? You never told me." Cat says with a soft tone. "When did you find out?"

"About a week before you told me that you were pregnant with Carter…"

"What?! Oh God, Sarah. That must have been horrible. Why didn't you tell me?" Cat says as she feels guilty she didn't notice that anything was going on with her sister around that time.

"It was a happy time for you. You were pregnant again and you were so excited because you were going to do things right this time around and… I wanted to make sure that you stayed happy and didn't have to listen to my sob story about my infertility issues." Sarah replies while looking at her sister with a sad smile on her face.

"I would have been there for you." Cat says walking up to her sister's stool and hugging her.

"I know that. But I did not want you to feel guilty for being pregnant and I know you would have. I'm okay Cat. I've made peace with it. I thought about adopting but just decided against it."

"I'm still sorry. I love you." Cat says pulling away from the hug feeling horrible that her sister dealt with that all by herself so many years ago.

"I love you too. Do you want some breakfast? I can make something for you." Sarah asks wanting to get off of the current topic before she starts getting emotional.

"No thanks. I think I'm just going to make some toast. I have to say, it's very nice seeing my two favorite women talking." The older blonde says with a smile.

"She didn't even want to talk to me. She thinks I'm scary." Sarah says winking at Kara with a small smirk on her face.

"You're Cat Grant's sister. I didn't know what to expect." Kara chuckles.

"You're an alien. I also did not know what to expect." Sarah throws back. Cat had told Sarah about Kara being Supergirl a few months back. Cat knew that she could trust her sister and besides, she had to tell someone.

"Touché."

The two women are laughing before Kara looks over and sees Cat standing very still, looking down at her hands. She gets down off of her stool and walks over to her.

"What's wrong?" Kara asks softly as she's facing Cat's back. The other woman turns around and lifts up her hand with tears in her eyes. In her hand, are strands of blonde hair. Kara immediately grabs Cat and hugs her.

"I'm so sorry." Kara says simply.

"It's alright. I knew it was coming. I'm actually surprised that it didn't start after the first treatment."

"Are you okay, babe?" Sarah asks from her stool.

"I will be…Kara we need to set up a press conference so I can announce my sabbatical from CatCo."

"I can do that. We can even do it today if you want."

Why not? The sooner, the better. I should probably do it before I go completely bald." Cat says in a sharp tone.

"On the plus side, it'll give us an excuse to try on and buy crazy wigs. You guys can role play." Sarah says in a sing song voice.

Cat can't help but laugh at that. Her sister always made her feel better about everything. She laughs even harder when she looks over at Kara who is blushing so hard; she's almost as red as her cape.

"I'm going to go and make calls for the press conference." The youngest blonde says as she walks out of the room.

"You're horrible." Cat says as she sits in the stool that Kara previously occupied.

"I know. But you still love me. It's going to be okay, Cat." Sarah says as she grabs on to her sisters hand.

"I really hope so…"

Three hours later, Cat and Kara find themselves in a town car outside of the CatCo building looking at the press standing in front of the podium with many microphones attached to it. Sarah stayed home to watch Carter and the two of them promised to watch Cat on the news.

Cat takes a deep breath. "I really don't want to do this."

"I know you don't. Whenever you're ready to leave let me know and we will. I have your back."

"I know you do, darling. Let's get this over with."

The two women get out of the car and walk up to the building. Cat takes her place behind the podium and Kara stands next to the group of reporters. The older woman takes another deep breath before starting her speech.

"Citizens of National City, this is Cat Grant in front of CatCo plaza. I am here today to announce that I am stepping down as CEO of CatCo for a period of time. I don't know how long that period will be but I will be back." Cat says hoping that she actually will be back. "I am leaving my company to be run by a trusted board member and…" All of a sudden, Cat stops speaking and begins to look around. Everyone in the crowd looks at her, wondering why she stopped speaking so abruptly.

"Miss Grant? Are you okay?" A reporter asks.

Cat didn't answer. She locked eyes with Kara before she falls backwards, passing out and falling _hard_ on the steps of her own building. Kara rushed up to the steps and puts her ear up to Cat's mouth. Her heart drops as she pulls away.

"Someone call an ambulance!" Kara shouts, wishing that she hadn't blown out her powers the day before. She would have flown her to the hospital herself. Identity be damned. "She's not breathing!"

 **A/N: A quick update for you guys. Thank you for the reviews and keep them coming please. The next chapter will be up in a few days and don't worry, it'll be longer than this one :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Everything happened so fast. Kara went from watching Cat speak to giving her CPR in a matter of minutes. The younger blonde is sitting in the waiting room while the doctor's were working on Cat, trying to get her breathing again.

"Kara!" She hears someone call her name. She snaps her head to the side and sees Carter and Sarah running towards her.

"Kara! Where's Mom? What happened?" Carter says as he throws his arms around the younger woman's waist. "We were watching and we saw her faint and we heard you yell that she wasn't breathing. Is my mom okay?" The young boy is sobbing uncontrollably at this point.

"The doctors are working on her now, buddy." Kara says hugging as tight as she can. She looks over and sees Sarah sitting in a chair with her head in her hands. She lets go of Carter and sits him down in the chair she was previously sitting in. Walking over and bending down in front of the other woman, she touches an arm and softly says "Sarah?"

The brunette looks up with tears streaming down her face. She sobs and throws her arms around Kara. "She has to be okay. Cat has to be okay."

Kara doesn't respond, mostly because she knows exactly how Sarah is feeling. Those are the same words that have been running through her head since she arrived at the hospital.

"Kara."

The younger woman let's go of her girlfriend's sister, looks up and sees her own.

"Alex." She says throwing her arms around her sister, happy that she's here.

"Hey, kid. I was watching the news and saw what happened so I came right over." Alex says holding her younger sister in her arms.

"Thank you. Oh, Alex. This is Cat's sister Sarah. Sarah this is my sister, Alex." Kara says introducing the two women.

"Hi. I wish we were meeting under better circumstances." Alex says to the other brunette.

"Same here."

"Family of Catherine Grant?" They hear someone call out.

"You two go. I'll stay with Carter." Alex says walking over to the young boy and taking a seat next to him.

Kara and Sarah jog over to the doctor who leads them into the room that Cat is in. The older blonde is lying in a hospital bed with tubes and wires coming out of her. Both of the women take in a sharp breath at first sight of Cat.

"What happened? Is she okay?" Sarah asks walking over and grabbing her sister's hand.

"There was a blood clot in her lung. That's what stopped her breathing. We've given her medicine to break it up and now we're just waiting on her blood to thin. But, we do need to take her to get an MRI to see if her tumors have responded to the chemo since we're here. We need permission from her next of kin." Dr. Gilbert says looking at the two women.

"That's me." Sarah says. "I'm her sister. You have permission to do whatever you need to do to help her."

"Okay. A couple of nurses will be here for Ms. Grant in a few minutes." The doctor says as he is walking out of the doors.

A few hours later, Kara and Sarah are sitting in chairs next to Cat's hospital bed. All of a sudden, they see Cat beginning to move a bit. She was starting to wake up. When Sarah saw this, she walks out of the room to call Carter, who had been taken home by Alex, to tell him that his mother was waking up.

"Mmm…what happened?" Cat asks in a hoarse voice.

"You fainted at the press conference." Kara answers as she kisses her girlfriend on the forehead.

"Oh, God, was Carter watching?" Cat asks worried knowing that her son said he was going to watch.

"Yeah he was. Sarah's outside calling him right now letting him know that you're awake."

"I can't believe I fainted in public. The media is going to have a field day with this." Cat groans.

"Carter and Alex will be here in a few minutes. They were already on their way here when I called. He was too worried to wait at home any longer." Sarah says as she walks back into the room and plants a kiss of her own on Cat's temple. "Don't you ever scare me like that again, baby sister."

"You're barely older than I am, Sarah." Cat chuckles.

"The key word is older. How are you feeling?"

"Tired and a little sore but okay. What made me pass out?"

"A blood clot in your lung. They gave you blood thinners." Kara says to her girlfriend.

"It's bad. It's really bad, isn't it?" Cat asks her girlfriend and her sister while she lays her head on the bed trying not to cry.

"Hey. No one's giving up, right?" Sarah asks her sister.

"Right."

"Mom!" Carter yells when he runs into the intensive care room that Cat residing in with Alex in tow. He goes to the side of the hospital bed and hugs Cat as hard as he can, being mindful of all the wires coming out of her that are attached to things that beep.

"Hey, baby. Are you okay?" Cat asks hugging her son just as tight.

"Yes, just worried about you." Carter answers honestly.

"Hey Cat. I'm glad to see you're awake."

"Thank you, Alex. And thank you for looking after him." Cat says looking at Alex with a grateful look on her face.

"No problem at all." Alex says truthfully.

"It looks like we have a full house." Dr. Gilbert says as he returns to the hospital room. "Ms. Grant, I have some things to discuss with you. Is there anyone in this room that you are not comfortable with hearing things about your health?"

The only person that Cat looks at is Carter. Not that she isn't comfortable with her son hearing things about her health, she trusts him. But she just has no idea what the doctor is going to say. When Carter sees him mom look at him, he gives her a firm "I'm staying. I want to hear this."

"I'll be in the waiting room." Alex says getting up to walk out of the room.

"Stay, Alex. You're family." The older blonde says to the short haired brunette. Alex looks at Cat for a moment before resuming her previous position in the corner.

"Okay. We got the results back of your MRI back and your tumors unfortunately did not shrink."

"What do we do now?" Kara asks in a shaky voice. "The chemo was supposed to help with that."

"Not everyone responds to the same course of treatment." Dr. Gilbert begins. "Normally, I would recommend that you now try a different kind of chemo but your cancer is progressing at a rate that troubles me. I've consulted with some colleagues of mind and we've all come to the conclusion that in your case, a bone marrow transplant is the way to go."

"Research says that a bone marrow transplant is really aggressive." Says Carter as he holds Cat's hand even tighter.

"I know that. But the chemo has proven to be problematic. Bone marrow would be curative but there are some serious risks involved. Infection, internal bleeding, your body could reject the transplant. Not everyone survives this procedure Ms. Grant."

At Dr. Gilbert's last words, Cat wishes that she hadn't let her son stay in the room but she does know that kicking him out would not have been the right move.

"I understand the risks but what about the rewards?" Cat asks the doctor quietly.

"That's the good news. If everything goes well, you could be living a cancer free life."

"Shouldn't she try a different type of chemo? And if that doesn't work then we move onto this?" Kara asks not willing to take the risk of this transplant so soon.

"She could but if the chemo proves to be unsuccessful again, then she's that much weaker. That could seriously increase her chances for something going wrong when she has the transplant."

Cat looks over at Kara who is obviously having an internal battle. "Kara, look at me." Cat says as she waits for her girlfriend to meet her eyes. "I could be cancer free. Cancer free." She repeats. "The chemo isn't working and I have a little boy right here that needs his mom."

Even though Kara listened to Cat's words, she has yet to respond.

"Sarah? What do you think?" Cat asks her sister who was leaning up against a wall in the room.

The long haired brunette took a deep breath before speaking. "You've always swung for the feces, Kitty, even when we were younger. If this is what you want, I'm with you." Sarah says looking at her sister.

"Thank you." Cat mouths to her sister who blows her a small kiss in response. "Carter? Kara? What do you guys think?"

Carter looks at Cat directly in her hazel eyes. "If this is your best option, you should do it, Mom."

"Thanks honey. Kara?"

"I don't think you should do it. Honestly, I don't. This transplant could kill you, Cat." Kara says as tears well up in her eyes.

"Cancer could also kill me, Kara." Cat says softly to her girlfriend.

The younger woman is silent for a minute before she finally looks up and asks the doctor "What do we do now?"

Dr. Gilbert gives the room a little smile, happy that everyone is now on board. "Now, we have to find a match."

"I can get tested right now." Sarah says to the doctor.

"Yeah, me too." Alex jumps in.

"Okay. I can take you guys down to the nurses' station and we'll go from there if you will follow me. I'll be back a little later Ms. Grant." Dr Gilbert says as he walks out of the room with the two brunettes behind him.

"Hop up here with me, honey. I need to be cuddled." Cat says to Carter as she scoots over on the bed.

The young boy doesn't hesitate at all to climb on the bed, desperately needing to be close to his mom. Cat let's her son lay his head on her chest. She runs her hands though his brown hair as she listens to hear breathe, not knowing if he would ever hear the sound again. Kara gives Cat a small smile at the site.

"I love you." Cat mouths to the younger woman.

"I love you, too." Kara mouths back and scoots her chair over to hold the older woman's hand.

One hour later, Alex and Sarah are back in the room waiting on the doctor to come back and tell them if one of them is a bone marrow match for Cat. Everyone in the room is silently praying that one of them will be able to donate. That way Cat will not have to go on a donor list.

"I have great news." Dr. Gilbert smiles as he walks in. "We got extremely lucky with this. Ms. Walker, you're a match."

"Yes!" Sarah shouts as she and Alex hug each other. Even though they're still strangers, they're happy that one of them can donate to Cat.

"It's very rare that we find a match when there is only one sibling, especially a half sibling but luckily, we did."

"This is great." Carter says who is still lying with her mother.

"You ready for this Cat? You knowing I'm going to hold this over your head for the rest of our lives, don't you?" Sarah says after she walks up to her sister with a smirk on her face.

"I wouldn't expect anything less from you. Thank you for doing this Sarah. I owe you my life." Cat says truthfully.

"No, you don't. Let Carter come and visit me more and we have a deal, little sister."

"You have a deal." Cat sniffles.

"Ms. Walker, if you'll come with me, we'll get you prepped for the procedure."

"Coming. See you after, Kitty. I love you." Sarah says planting a kiss on her sister's cheek.

"I love you, too." Cat says to her sister who is walking out of the room.

The older blonde looks over to the corner of the room, where her girlfriend has moved back to, and sees that she's crying. "Come here Kara." Cat says.

The younger blonde move back over next to the bed and lays her head in Cat's lap.

"I'm sorry." Kara sobs.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Cat says rubbing Kara's back.

"Hey, Carter, do you want to run to the vending machine with me? Give your mom and Kara a minute together?" Alex asks the young boy.

"Yeah, we'll be right back, mom." Carter says as he kisses him mom on her cheek and walks out of the room with Alex.

"Are you okay?" Cat asks softly.

"I will be. I'm just still scared."

"I am too, darling. But I'll do my very best to come back to you."

"I know. I love you so much, Cat."

"I love you too, Kara."

Minutes later, it's Kara and Alex that are walking out of the room together to give Cat and Carter time alone.

"You okay, buddy?" Cat asks her son.

"Scared but I'm okay. The doctor said not everyone survives the transplant. I'm worried about you." Carter says quietly as he looks down as his feet.

"I know. And I'm going to tell you exactly what I told Kara; I am going to try my very hardest to come back to you. And Carter, if I don't survive this, I need you to know how much I love you and how proud I am of you. Truly. You were the best thing that had ever happened to me. Nothing matters to me as much as you do and nothing ever will. You are my sole reason for living. I am nothing with you, my sweet boy. I have no idea what I did to deserve such an amazing kid like you, but I'm so thankful to be your mom." Cat says while she's crying.

"Same here mom. I love you too. I couldn't ask for a better mom." Carter says as he hugs his mom again.

Three hours later Carter, Kara, and Alex are all back in the waiting room. All three of them are leant up against the other, asleep.

"Kara." Dr. Gilbert says as he shakes the young woman's arm. Kara jolts awake at the touch which wakes up Alex and Carter. "Welcome back." Dr. Gilbert laughs lightly at the three.

"How did it go? Are Cat and Sarah okay?" Alex asks the doctor as she's rubbing her face, trying to wake up.

"Everything went fine. They're both resting right now in the same recovery room if you wanted to go see them."

"Let's go, troops." Kara says to Carter and her sister.

"Thank you for everything, Dr. Gilbert." Carter says looking the man in his eyes and holding out his hand for him to shake.

"You're very welcome, Carter."

 **3 Days Later**

Both Cat and Sarah are now at Cat and Kara's home. The three women are all sitting on the couch resting when Cat begins to speak.

"I think I want to shave my head. Even with the transplant, my hair is still going to continue to fall out from the chemo that I got. I might as well get it over with." The older blonde says with a pretty stoic look on her face.

"If that's what you want to do, go for it." Kara says. "Do you need any help?"

"No, but you can run to the wig store and go crazy. Get some sensible ones but also some ridiculous ones. Also, pick me up some clippers, please." Cat laughs as she hands Kara her credit card.

"On it. I'll be back soon." Kara says as she kisses Cat and runs out of the door.

A half an hour later, Kara and Sarah are sitting on the bed, playing with the wigs, while Cat is in the bathroom alone. A few minutes later, they look over as they hear the door open. And out walks Cat with her freshly shaved head.

"I look like a peach." Cat says.

"No. It's fantastic." Sarah says walking up to her sister. "Can I?" She asks as she gestures to her sisters heard.

"Go ahead."

"It's so soft." Sarah says rubbing Cat's head softly.

"I know, it's weird." Cat says running her hand over her own head. "What do you think, Kara?" The older woman asks her girlfriend who had made her way over to the pair of women.

"I think you have the most beautifully shaped head." Kara says with a smile and she touches Cat's head also.

"No, I don't..."

"Yes, you do. You really do." Kara and Sarah say as they talk over each other.

"But you can keep saying that and saying that and saying that every day." Cat laughs as she pulls her sister and girlfriend in for a group hug.

Later that night, Kara and Cat are in their bedroom still trying on ridiculous wigs. Sarah had retreated to the guest room about an hour prior to that. Cat walks back into the room after getting off of the phone with Carter.

"He said he loves you and to sleep well." Cat says to Kara.

Kara smiles in response and holds out another wig to Cat. "Here, try this one on." In her hand is red and black Mohawk wig.

"Nope, you wear it. I like the one I have on." Cat says as she touches the bottom of the poufy blonde wig that she has on. "What's the matter, Supergirl? Not tough enough to wear that wig?" Cat asks Kara in a seductive way.

"That's hot."

In her very best Marilyn Monroe voice, Cat begins to sing. "Happy birthday…to you, happy birthday…to you. Happy birthday…Supergirl." She continues as she's crawling on the bed towards Kara. "Happy birthday…to...you."

"Okay." Kara says as she throws on the Mohawk and leans in to kiss Cat.

"Oh my God." Cat laughs. "Now that is so freaky."

"Tough, huh." Kara says as she continues to kiss her girlfriend.

"No, it's freaky. Totally freaky. It's scaring me." Cat laughs as they ease down on the bed, as Kara makes sure that Cat isn't in any pain, and continue to make out.

 **A/N: So there's chapter 6, guys. I wanted to end this one on a lighter note. Next chapter I plan on having a special guest come to visit Cat. Do you guys think it should be Adam, Cat's mother, or Lois Lane? Please review**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Two days later, Cat, Kara, Sarah and Carter were all playing Settlers of Catan. The four of them were enjoying time together. It had pretty much been a family day of sorts. They had watched movies and played a different game before this. Cat and Carter was on one team and Kara and Sarah were on the other. The older blonde couldn't explain how great it felt to see her sister and girlfriend getting along. She never really had any doubt that they wouldn't but it was still a possibility. While Cat was in the middle of thinking, the doorbell rang. She hopped up before anyone else could, wondering who was at her door.

"I'll get it." Cat says as she fidgets with the short blonde wig on her head. She had taken a liking to this one. It was the most real looking and it wasn't obnoxious. It just looked like she cut her own hair. Before opening the door, Cat had no idea that she was about to get the shock of her life. Placing her hand on the doorknob and pulling the door open, she lays eyes on the person on the other side and lets out a loud gasp.

"Adam." She breathes out. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey. I heard about what happened and I wanted to come and see if you were okay." Adam answers honestly.

"You didn't have to come all of the way out here. I mean…Not that I'm not grateful but I'm sure you had better things to do. You could have just called." Cat stammers.

"I know, but we wanted to see you."

"We?" Cat asks confused. For the first time since she opened the door she took her eyes off of her oldest son and looked behind him. When she saw who was behind him, she froze.

"Hey, Cat." The other man says while holding up his hand in greeting.

It's been over 27 years since she's seen this man but she would know him anywhere. Nathan, Adam's father.

"Hello, Nathan."

Cat feels her heart drop at seeing him. The last time that they saw each other was when she was saying goodbye to her little boy when he was just a baby.

"Can we come in?" Adam asks feeling a little uncomfortable, realizing that he's actually never experienced his parents in the same place.

"Of course but my sister, Carter and…Kara are inside and I don't want you to feel uncomfortable." Cat says now knowing how Adam feels about seeing Kara.

"It's cool. I'll survive." Adam says as he walks into the house.

Adam seemed to have a very carefree nature about him. Cat truly wonders where on earth he got that.

"Can I come inside, too?" Nathan asks Cat, looking at her with a smirk on his face. That was the smirk she loved about him when she was young and dumb. In this moment, she took him in. He was wearing a simple long sleeved t shirt with an expensive label on the front of it and jeans. His styled hair was still the same dark brown color that it always was as were his eyes. His facial hair was trimmed, and he looked great to her.

"You look amazing, Kit Cat. Even after all these years."

Cat knew that he wasn't lying. Not because she was cocky, but simply because he never gave a compliment unless he meant it. They had that in common. She looked down at her teal button up and black slacks and looked back up at him.

"You're right, I do." Cat says with the infamous Grant arrogance. "You don't look so bad yourself." She says as she moves out of the way of the door and lets her ex follow her son into her house.

The three of them reach the living room where Cat's sister, son, and girlfriend still were. The older woman takes a deep breath before she started introductions.

"Carter, Kara, you two remember Adam."

"Hey, guys." Adam gives a little wave to his brother and the girl he dated for a little bit. Carter waves back at him and Kara gives him an awkward closed mouth smile.

"Sarah, this is Adam. Adam, this is my sister Sarah." Cat says looking at her sister, who is of course in shock for a moment. She hasn't seen him since before he was one year old.

"Hi, Adam." Sarah says while looking at her him. Adam gives a wave and smile in response.

"And Sarah, you of course remember Nathan. Kara and Carter, this is Nathan. Adam's father. Nathan, this is my son and my girlfriend Kara." Cat finishes while looking at Adam. It's not that she didn't want to tell Adam they were together but she wanted to do it alone but she didn't want Kara to think she was ashamed of her and not tell her ex that she had a girlfriend.

"You've got a good looking kid there, Cat. You're girlfriends not too bad either. And hey Sarah. Miss me?"

"Stop acting like a jackass." Cat says sternly.

"We all know that's what he's best at. Hello, Nathan." Sarah says in a bitchy tone while walking past him and up the stairs.

"Girlfriend, huh? Now I know why I never had a chance." Adam says looking back and forth between the two women in the room.

"I'm sorry, Adam. I was in love with your mom long before you came along." Kara says to Adam with a sympathetic look on her face. Her feeling are already all over the place after being introduced to Cat's ex. Yes, Cat introduced her as her girlfriend, but looking at Nathan made her feel very insecure. She could see why Cat dated him, even if it was over 20 years ago.

"Eh, it's cool. It sucks knowing that she has more game than I do, but if you two are happy, I'm happy." Adam says waving off Kara's apology.

"Thank you, Adam." Cat smiles at her son. "Hey, can you guys go upstairs for a bit? I need to talk to these two." Cat asks Carter and Kara. The two of them nod and begin walking towards the steps. Kara stops where Cat is standing.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Kara asks with concern in her voice.

"I'll be fine, darling." Cat says patting her girlfriend's cheek.

"Okay." Kara says as she resumes her walking and follows the path that Carter took a few moments before.

"How are you doing, Cat? I mean what happened?" Nathan says while looking at her. "We were worried."

"Long story short, I have cancer, lymphoma to be exact. It's stage three. I passed out at my press conference due to a blood clot in my lung." Cat says.

"Are you okay, now? Why didn't you call me and tell me this?" Adam asks.

"Oh, Adam, I didn't want to bother you."

"My mom having cancer isn't a bother. Are you getting treatment?"

"I was. The chemo wasn't working. I received a bone marrow transplant and I go and take a test in about two weeks to see if the bone marrow helped or if my cancer is still there."

"You could have called me." Adam says grabbing her hand.

"I'm sorry." Cat says to him while looking down.

"It's okay. Do you guys have anything to eat? I'm sorry but we came straight here from the airport and I am starving." Adam says.

"Help yourself to anything in the kitchen." Cat laughs.

"Are you really okay, Cat?" Nathan asks his ex when they're left alone.

"I will be. Why are you here, Nathan? I haven't seen you in almost 30 years. I think we could have gone another 30, what about you?"

"You wound me, Cat. I know what I did was wrong when I took Adam away from you. I'm sorry." Nathan says looking at Cat directly in her eyes.

There is was. That was the apology that Catherine Grant had been wanting for years. She never thought she would get it and she definitely didn't think that she had to get cancer to get it, but she did.

"We were young and dumb and in love Nathan. Neither of us had any business having children but we did. And it's not all your fault. My biggest regret is not having him in my life. But, you were right. I wouldn't have been much of a mother to him at all." Cat says trying not to tear up. It still hurts to talk about even after all of these years.

"Still, I apologize. Both of us could have handled it better." Nathan says as he walks over and sits down on the couch next to the blonde and throws an arm around her shoulders. Cat instantly leans into the touch. "We might as well hug it out."

Cat laughs and stays there for a minute before pulling away and scooting away from him. "How are you, Nathan?"

"Good. Business is great. I took over the company after Dad died." Nathan's father owned his own law firm.

"I heard about your dad. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. He went peacefully. You know, I've kept tabs on you throughout the years. I'm proud of you, Kit Cat." The dark haired man says.

"Stop calling me that. And thank you."

The two of them sit there just staring at each other for a while. Nathan scoots closer to Cat on the couch and leans in. Before Cat knows it, her ex's lips are on hers.

"What the hell was that?!" Cat shouts as she pushes him away and stands up off of the couch.

"I'm sorry I don't know what came over me."

"Oh, please. That was the most half assed apology I have ever heard. You know exactly what you were doing, you son of a bitch." Cat says in the tone that has scared hundreds of people.

"Wow. I didn't know that would happen the first time I actually get my parents together." Adam says from the doorway, with a plate in his hand with a sandwich on it.

"Adam." Cat says in shock. "Look, just stay here guys. I need a minute." She says as she jogs up to the stairs.

"Where's Kara?" The older blonde asks her sister and son who she finds in Sarah's room. Cat had checked their bedroom and was nowhere to be found. Kara was the only person that could calm her down at the moment.

"We don't know. She just ran up the stairs and flew out of the window." Sarah says to her sister.

"She was downstairs?" Cat feels her heart drop.

"Yeah, like two minutes ago. She ran back up and she looked close to tears. Did something happen?" Carter asks his mom.

"Oh, my God." The older blonde leans up against a wall and places her hand over her chest. It didn't take much to put two and two together. Kara had seen her and Nathan kissing.

 **A/N: Here's Chapter 7. I picture Robert Downey Jr as Nathan because come on, how amazing were he and Calista Flockhart together on Ally McBeal? This is one of the shorter chapters but I wanted to get something up. Any suggestions on what should happen next? I'm here to listen.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"What happened, Kitty?" Sarah asks her sister as she walks over to where she is standing.

"Come here." Cat closes her son's door after telling Carter that they would be right back. She pulls her sister into her bedroom and closes the door.

"Nathan kissed me and I believe that Kara saw us." Cat says to her sister with her voice shaking.

"Damn it, Cat. Just please tell me that you didn't kiss him back."

"Of course I didn't kiss him back, Sarah! What kind of person do you think I am? I pushed him away as soon as I realized what he was doing. I don't even think we kissed for more than 3 seconds. I just wished that Kara had waited one more second before running off and probably assuming the worst. Now, I have no idea where she is." Cat says as she begins to panic. All she knows is that she needs to find her girlfriend and explain to her what happened. "I need to call Alex." The older blonde says as she walks around her sister and grabs her phone once she reaches her bed side table. She scrolls through her contacts before she finds Alex's name and presses down on her screen to call the woman.

"Hey, Cat." Alex says into her phone after seeing the name of her sister's girlfriend on her screen.

"Hey. Alex, I need you to do me a favor. I need for you to try and get in touch with Kara for me. If you do, tell her to call me or come home. Or to just stay in one place and I'll come to her."

"Is everything okay?" Alex asks with concern etched in her voice.

"Not at the moment but hopefully everything will be soon."

"Okay. I can do that. I'll call you if I speak to her."

"Thank you, Alex." Cat says softly.

"No problem." Alex says to her sister's girlfriend before hanging up.

"Alex is going to try and reach Kara for me because I honestly doubt that she'll pick up for me but I still have to try. God, I can't believe that this is happening." Cat says looking at her sister while close to tears.

"Everything is going to be okay." Sarah says while wrapping her arms around her sister.

"Thank you, Sarah. I really hope so. Ugh, I need to get back downstairs." Cat sighs. Making her way down her steps, she spots Adam and Nathan sitting on her couch.

"Is everything okay?" Adam asks when he sees his mother walk back into the living room.

"No, Kara saw you kiss me." Cat says with a deathly glare directed at her ex.

"I'm sorry." Nathan says with a smirk.

"No you're not. What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What? Little girl can't handle seeing her woman with someone else?" Nathan asks standing up.

"Don't you dare talk about her like that." Cat says in her voice that she reserves for people she can't stand.

"What do you even see in her, Kit Cat? She's half your age-"

"Stop calling me that! What is your problem? This is my life, Nathan! This is not a game!" Cat shouts while interrupting her ex.

"Hey Dad, I, uh, I think we should go." Adam says while standing up.

"Adam, I am so sorry." Cat says feeling guilty about arguing with her son's father in front of him and being so pissed off that she pretty much forgot that her son was even in the room.

"It's alright. I'll stop by tomorrow. We're in town for a few days. I hope you work things out with Kara." The younger man says while leaning in to hug Cat. Cat wraps her arms around her oldest son and relishes in the contact.

"I'll talk to him." Adam whispers in Cat's ear before pulling away. She gives him a small smile and nod in response.

"Come on, Dad." Adam says patting his dad on the shoulder. The two men walk out of the house. After Cat closes her door, she leans up against it, wondering where on Earth Kara is, as she pulls out her phone to call her, hoping she'll pick up.

 **At The DEO**

After calling Kara on her cell phone twice and not getting an answer, Alex figures that maybe she was flying so she decided to try the headset.

"Come in, Supergirl."

"What's up, Alex?" Kara responds almost instantly.

Alex can hear the wind in the background which confirmed her earlier thoughts about her flying. "I need you at the DEO."

"I'll be right there."

The short haired brunette sent off a quick text to Cat letting her know that Kara was on her way to the DEO and she would update her on what Kara wanted to do.

"What's up? Kara asks her sister when she finally reached her.

Alex took in the sight of her sister. Kara's eyes and nose were red, obviously from crying, and she just looked incredibly sad.

"Cat called me and just asked me to get in contact with you. Is everything okay?" Alex asks while wrapping her arms around her sister who looked like she desperately needed a hug. She heard Kara sniffle and her voice break as she starts to speak.

"I think she's going to leave me, Alex." The younger woman says as she began to sob into her sister's shoulder.

"What are you talking about?" Alex asks her sister while pulling her over to a chair to sit in.

"Adam and his father, Nathan, came to visit Cat. Carter, Sarah and I went upstairs for a little while to leave them alone. I went downstairs to see how everything was going and I saw Cat and Nathan kissing." Kara sobs to her sister as her body shakes.

"Calm down, Kara." Alex says softly hoping her sister will listen to her. She has always hated seeing her sister upset.

"I can't! I'm so hurt. I'm hurt and I'm so…mad! I'm so freaking mad, Alex!"

"I know, but I'm sure there's an explanation. Talk to Cat, okay? Just hear her out. This is probably just a big misunderstanding." The brunette really believes that because she knows how much Cat loves her sister.

"I don't want to talk to her." Kara says in a stern voice.

"Well, you have to. This is what a relationship is about. Now, I am going to call her and tell her to meet you somewhere and you're going to so. Suck it up." Alex says in her big sister voice that still scares Kara some days.

Alex pulls her phone out and calls Cat and tells her to meet Kara at CatCo after Kara agreed to it.

 **At CatCo**

Cat was pulling up to her building, when she saw Kara floating above the parking lot still wearing her Supergirl suit. The older blonde parked her car, got out of the driver's seat, and walked over to the other woman.

"Will you come down so we can talk?" Cat asks looking up at the other woman.

"No." Kara simply says while she folds her arms over her chest.

"Okay. Look, darling, about what you saw-"

"What? Oh, yeah, your tongue being down Nathan's throat."

"That is not what happened!" Cat shouts up at her girlfriend.

"Oh, really?"

"Really, if you would just let me explain what happened." Cat says trying to plead her case.

"Why? Why should I let you explain when you're running around kissing everyone from your past? I'm truly surprised that you didn't sleep with him." Kara snarls at Cat.

"Hey! Now I get that you are upset but I refuse to let you talk to me like I am a whore."

"You have two sons with two different men; I think your actions speak for themselves." Kara shouts back. Her eyes widen as soon as she realizes what she has said and lowers herself to the ground.

Cat is giving her the most deadly of glares even though she has a very hurt expression on her face. The older blonde turns around and begins to walk to her car. Kara runs behind her and grabs her arm, trying to stop her. Cat rips her arm from Kara's grasp.

"Do not touch me!" Cat yells at Kara.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said, Cat." Kara pleads as Cat walks away again. The younger woman runs and stands in front of her girlfriend trying to stop her from reaching her car.

"Go to hell." Cat says with more venom in her voice that the younger woman has ever heard before. That alone freezes Kara to her spot. The older woman walks around her, gets into her car and drives away while the younger woman drops to her knees in the CatCo parking lot, wondering if she has just ruined her relationship with the only person she can see herself spending the rest of her life with.

 **Cat and Kara's house**

About 4 hours later, Kara walks into her house feeling anxious, wondering if Cat is still awake. She walks through the house and spots Cat sitting at the dining room table with a glass of some kind of alcohol in it with the bottle on the table next to her.

"Hi." Kara says softly walking further in to the room.

Cat doesn't even acknowledge that Kara has spoken to her, let alone walked into the house.

"Cat? Will you talk to me please? I'm sorry for what I said. I swear that I didn't mean it." Kara says hoping that Cat will just look at her. She spoke too soon, because as soon as Cat looked her, she felt her whole heart shatter. She's never seen Cat look so hurt in the entire time that she has known her.

"I don't give a damn if you meant it or not. You said it. You called me a whore. Granted, I've been called worse but never by someone who I've loved. You know, when I divorced Carter's father after he didn't accept my son for who he was, I accepted that I probably wasn't going to find love again. I was okay with that. But then you came along and I fell in love with you. You have been everything I could possibly want in someone. You love my son just as much as I do, you accept me for who I am and you didn't even run when we found out that I have cancer. So, the fact that you wouldn't let me explain what happened, shows that maybe you don't trust me or you simply don't want this anymore. I don't understand why you wouldn't just let me talk. That's not like you." Cat says calmly while looking at Kara.

"That's not true. Cat, I want this and I trust you. I'm sorry that I didn't let you explain. I was hurt. I know that you would never intentionally hurt me. Please forgive me for what I said." The younger blonde says as she drops to her knees in front of Cat.

"You brought my children into this, Kara. I don't think I can forgive that. I don't think that I'm a big enough person to do that. Maybe you and I just need some time apart." Cat says looking Kara directly in the eyes.

"No. No, Cat. Please. I'm sorry. I can't do this without you. I'm sorry. I'll do anything. Don't leave me. I can't be without you." Kara sobs as she wraps her arms around Cat's legs and lays her head in the older woman's lap.

"Calm down, darling." Cat says softly as she rubs the younger woman's back. As hurt as she is, she hates when her girlfriend is upset. "Bad choice of words. I'm not leaving you, okay. I love you too much for that, but we do need to talk about this, but not now. Right now, I need to sleep. You can have the bed tonight. I'll sleep with Sarah." Cat says as she slowly stands up from her seat, a little buzzed from her drinking.

"Goodnight, Kara." The older woman says as she walks up the stairs, leaving the younger woman on her knees for the second time that night.

"Night." Kara whispers back. She feels like her heart is going to break and fall out of her chest. She really hopes that they can repair what she's broken.

Cat walks into the guest room and slips into bed next to her sister, who is still awake.

"Is everything okay?" Sarah asks as she puts down the book she was reading and takes her reading glasses off of her face.

"No." Cat says as she wraps herself around her sister and let's herself cry for the first time that night.

"It's okay Kitty. It's okay." The long haired brunette says as she holds her sisters head to her chest and kisses her on the top of her head that is covered by a scarf.

Downstairs, Kara feels her heart breaking even more as she uses her super hearing and hears the love of her life crying.

 **A/N: Chapter 8 is here guys! I really enjoyed writing this one for some reason even though it was challenging. Please read and review. Let me know what you guys think.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The following morning, Carter went around the house trying to find his mother. He checked her bedroom first and only found a still sleeping Kara. He then decided to see if she was in the kitchen or living room, which she was not. His last stop was the guestroom where is aunt was staying. Carter knocked softly on the door not knowing if Sarah was still asleep. After not getting a response, he quietly opened the door and looked on the bed. The young buy had finally found his mom. She was in bed with this aunt, still asleep. Of course he wondered why Cat wasn't with Kara but that was a question for later. Right now he had something that he needed to get done. Walking over to the side of the bed that his mother was closest to, he took his hand and began to shake her shoulder gently while calling her name.

"Mom. Mom, wake up." Carter whispers.

Cat has never been a heavy sleeper, wakes up almost immediately.

"Carter? What time is it? Is everything okay?" Cat asks while blinking a few times trying to focus her vision.

"It's 9:00. Can I run somewhere with Dad? He's outside right now waiting on your answer." Carter whispered to his still half asleep mother.

"Where are you guys going?"

"I can't tell you. Trust me, please?"

"You've never given me a reason not to. You have my permission to go and do whatever secret errand with Jamison that you want to. Just please tell me, am I going to have to bail either of you out?"

"No, Mom." Carter chuckles before leaning over to kiss his mother on the cheek. "Go back to sleep. I love you and I'll be home soon."

"I love you too, sweetheart." Cat says as she turns back over and snuggles into the bed next to her still sleeping sister, trying to get as much sleep as possible before she has to face the issues between herself and Kara head on.

Carter walks out of this house and walks over to his father's car and hops into the passenger seat.

"Hey, Dad thanks for taking me to do this." Carter says as he's buckling his seatbelt.

"No problem, son. Are you ready to go?" Jamison asks his son.

"I'm ready. Let's do this." Hearing his son's reply, Jamison pulls out of his ex wife's driveway and begins driving to their destination.

About a half an hour later inside the house, Kara began to stir as she was waking up. On instinct she reaches for Cat, but is just met with the feeling of cool sheets on the bed. It's then when Kara remembers everything that happened between them yesterday and that's enough to make the younger woman begin to cry again. A knock on the bedroom door startles her as she hastily wipes away her tears with her hand before she gives a quiet "come in" to the person on the other side of the door. The door opens and in walks Cat.

"You know you didn't have to knock. This is your room, too." Kara says looking at the older woman who has walked into their shared closet.

"I know." Cat says simply.

"Can we talk now?" The younger woman asks softly.

"Later, okay? I'm trying to avoid this for as long as conversation for as long as I possibly can because I'm not so sure that the outcome of this conversation is going to be good." Cat says sharply.

Tears well up in Kara's eyes again as she watches her girlfriend, if she can still call her that, walk across their bedroom. Cat turns on her heel to face Kara before she reached the bathroom.

"For the record, Nathan kissed me. Not the other way around. I pushed his away as soon as I realized what happened. You can even ask Adam if you don't believe me."

"I believe you." The younger blonde says realizing everything could have been avoided had she just taken the time to hear Cat out.

"Hmm." Cat says before she turns around and proceeds walking to the bathroom to take a shower.

Kara jumps as the bathroom door is shut with slightly more force that necessary. She decides to leave the bedroom to give Cat privacy as she gets out of bed and grabs her phone off of the bedside table, making sure to close the door on the way out. Kara walks into Carter's room to say good morning, only to find the room empty, but there is a note on the pillow that says 'Good morning, Kara. I went to run an errand with Dad. See you when I get home." The woman can't help but smile at how considerate her girlfriend's son is. He was sweet enough to leave her a note because her coming in every morning for a quick chat is kind of like their little ritual. She smiles once more before walking out of his room and down the stairs. Kara plops down on the living room couch and pulls out her phone to call her sister.

"Hey, Kara." Alex says into her phone.

"Alex, I messed up." Kara says softly.

"What happened?"

Kara tells her sister all about what happened the day before and everything that she said to Cat.

"Oh, Kara. You really did screw up, kid. I wish that I could tell you that everything would be okay, but I can't. Of course I hope you guys can work things out but it's really going to take time. So just be patient and give her time if she needs it." Alex says to her little sister, hoping her advice helps.

"Thank you, Alex. I will. I love you and I'll talk to you later."

"Love you too, Kara." The short haired brunette says before hanging.

A few moments after Kara gets off of the phone with her sister, she hears someone coming down the stairs. She looks up and sees Sarah walking down the steps. The long haired brunette glances at Kara on the sofa before walking into the kitchen. The younger woman can tell that Cat had told her sister what happened. She realizes that it's time to face the music with at least one of the two women in the house.

"Hi." Kara says as she walks into the kitchen, having a déjà vu as she sees Sarah standing at the coffee machine, reminding her of their first real encounter.

"Hello." Sarah says to her sister's girlfriend.

Kara can see Sarah's hand tighten around the handle of the coffee pot after speaking. She takes a deep breath before starting to talk again.

"Sarah, about what happened…I'm sure Cat told you-"

"What you calling my sister a whore?" Sarah interrupts.

"I didn't mean it…"

"It does not matter if you meant it, Kara. My sister, my baby sister, cried herself to sleep last night because you hurt her. She rarely cries, okay? I really hope you guys can figure this out because I really do like you but then again, I don't think you deserve her. It wasn't even the word that hurt her. It's the person that it came from and the fact that you brought her boys into this. That's unforgivable in itself. And by the way, if you ever hurt my sister again the way you did yesterday, alien or not, I swear I will find a way to hurt you." Sarah says in a tone that scares Kara as she walks closer to the younger woman to get her point across.

"I don't plan on it. I'm sorry." Kara says trying to show how scared she is by the threat. She's not scared of aliens that want to kill her, but when someone is related to Cat Grant and is just as scary as she is, it makes her nervous.

"I'm not the person you owe an apology to." The brunette says as she walks past Kara to go back upstairs.

Sarah and Cat pass each other on the steps as one if walking up and one is walking down. Cat strolls into the kitchen, stopping for a moment as she lays eyes on Kara. She walks past the younger woman to the coffee machine.

"Are you hungry? I can make you breakfast." Kara says while looking at the older woman.

"No, I'm okay. But thank you."

"Okay…'

Before either of the women could speak again, they hear the door open and close while Carter shouts "Mom, where are you?"

"I'm in the kitchen, honey." Cat shouts back.

The thirteen year old walks towards the kitchen but before he makes it there, he stops a couple of steps away and asks "Mom, do you love me?"

"What did you do, Carter?" Cat says trying to figure out why she hasn't seen her son yet and why he asked that question.

Carter walks into the kitchen and his mother lets out a loud gasp at his appearance. Instead of his light brown, semi curly hair, there is none. Her son is now sporting a buzz cut.

"Let me explain before you say anything, Mom." Carter begins holding out his hands in front of him. "I know you've been feeling insecure ever since you shaved your head and I wanted to make you feel better. You're still really beautiful. I know that if I had to shave my head for some reason and I didn't like the way I looked, you would do something for me to reassure me. I wanted to do the same thing. Besides it's just hair. It'll grow back. Do you like it?" The young boy asks as he finishes his little speech to his mom.

"I love it, baby boy and I love you." Cat says as she begins to cry and walks over to wrap her arms around her son very tightly while Kara is still standing in the kitchen, walking the exchange between two of her favorite people in the world.

"This is truly the nicest thing someone has ever done for me, Carter. Thank you." Cat says sniffling while running her hand over her son's head.

"You're welcome, Mom. Do you like it Kara?" He asks looking over at the other woman as he is still hugging is mother tightly.

"You look awesome buddy." Kara smiles at the little boy with the huge heart.

Cat and Kara's eyes meet as their both still smiling.

"I'm going to go upstairs and show Aunt Sarah." Carter says as he moves from his mother's embrace.

"Okay, honey."

A moment later, Cat and Kara are alone once again. The older woman sighs before she says "Do you want to do this now?"

Kara looks at her for a moment before biting the bullet. "We might as well."

 **A/N: Quick update for you guys. Question, should they break up or stay together? I really wanted to bring Carter back into the mix with this chapter and have a nice mother and son moment between them. Next chapter will be up in a few days**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Kara and Cat look at each other for a while before Cat began to speak.

"We should do this in my office. That way we can talk with no interruptions."

The two women walk up the stairs and head to the other side of the house where Cat's office was, away from all of the other bedrooms. It was at the end of the second hallway upstairs. The older and younger woman walk into the office and Cat closes the door behind them.

"Before we start, can I hug you? I'm scared that I won't get to after we're done talking and we slept apart for the first time last night since I've moved in and I just really need a hug." Kara says in a shaky voice with tears in her eyes.

Cat, no matter how mad and hurt she still is, gives Kara a sympathetic look and begins walking closer to the younger woman and whispers "Come here" before wrapping her arms around her shoulders and pulling the young blonde close, allowing Kara to wrap her arms around her middle. Kara hugged the love of her life as close as possible while tucking her head into Cat's neck and placing a small kiss on the exposed skin. After a few long moments, she reluctantly pulled away.

"Thank you for that." Kara says as she sits down on the burgundy colored couch. Cat's office at home was drastically different than her office at CatCo. Her work office was all very light colors while her home office had a very deep color scheme.

"No need to thank me." Cat says as she sits down next to the other woman.

"I'm sorry." Kara blurts out." I swear on Rao that I didn't mean what I said. I was hurt and so mad at the situation and I took that anger out on you instead of talking to you. And I know how wrong I was when I bought Adam and Carter into our argument. You know how much I love Carter and Adam is so great. I'm just so sorry."

"That's the thing, Kara. How do I know that you won't react like that every time there's a problem and you get mad? Even if it wasn't intentional, I never want you to be hurt like that again but what if something else like this does occur? You'll probably just lash out again. You were hurt so you decided to hurt me back. Two wrongs don't make a right." Cat says while looking at the emotions flicker across her girlfriend's face. "Let's say that James kisses you tomorrow at work and I walk in during the kiss. You didn't initiate it at all or send any kind of signal that you wanted him to kiss you. Would you want me to scream and fire the both of you out of spite and never give you a chance to explain what happened, or do you at least want me to let you tell your side of the story?" Cat asks already knowing the answer.

The hypothetical situation makes Kara feel even worse because she knows that Cat is aware of the crush that she had on James when he first started at CatCo. She knows that she would want the older blonde to let her explain what exactly happened and Kara knows that's exactly what she didn't let Cat do.

"Please tell me how to fix this? I will do anything, but we just have to get past this."

Before Cat could open her mouth to respond, there was a knock on her on her office door. "Mom, Adam and his dad are here." Carter says loud enough of them to hear him.

"Thanks honey. I'll be right there." Cat says back to her son. She looks over and sees a look of anger on Kara's face after hearing that Nathan is here. "I guess we'll finish this later." She says as she pats her girlfriend on the knee before standing up and walking to the door.

"I love you, Cat." Kara says softly.

Cat turns around and walks back to Kara bends down and looks her in the eyes. "I love you too. Always." She gives Kara a small smile before standing up straight and continues walking out of her office. When the older woman steps into her hallway, she hears voices downstairs arguing, specifically men voices. The older woman jogs down her two hallways to her stairs. When she got halfway down the stairs, she was able to witness Carter's dad, Jamison, punch Nathan in the face. The latter fell to the ground at the force of the punch. He wiped the some of the blood from his mouth but made no move to retaliate against Jamison.

"What the hell is going on?" Cat screams looking at the four males in her living room.

The loudness and the tone of her voice freeze all of them men in the living room.

"Carter, go upstairs." Cat says to her youngest son who is standing next to Adam. She looked at her son, thinking that she was see him looking frightened after seeing violence up close for the first time but instead there was a look of excitement on his face. The thirteen year old walked past Nathan, who was making his way off of the floor, and turned to his Dad.

"I've never seen anyone get punched before Dad. That was awesome."

Jamison chuckles and pats his son of the shoulder. "Go upstairs, Carter."

Carter walks up the stairs and stops once he reaches his mom. "I know that violence is never the answer but he deserved it, Mom." He says as his voice gets low and his face gets very serious. He continues to walk up the stairs not waiting on his mother to respond, passing Kara on the way up, who is coming down to see what app the commotion is about.

"Anybody want to tell me why the hell you two grown men are acting like fucking children?" Cat says walking closer to the men to falter noticeably at her voice and the look in her eyes. If Cat Grant was nothing else, she was terrifying when she was mad. Jamison and Nathan already knew this. Adam was now learning. He heard things but never experienced it first-hand. "What are you even doing here Jamison?" She asks suddenly confused on why he's even in her house.

"Carter left his sweater in my car and I knew he would need it for school, so I came to drop it off to him. And when I got here, this son of a bitch was talking bad about your relationship with Kara, so I decked him." Jamison explains to his ex-wife.

Cat feels her anger dissolve slightly knowing that her ex husband was not only defending her honor but also Kara's.

"Nathan, can I speak to you in the kitchen please?" Cat asks. She has to figure out what his problem is right now. Nathan nods before he starts to head into the kitchen. Kara grabs Cat's arm before she can follow him.

"Do you want me to come with you?" She asks worried about leaving the two of them alone.

"No, I'll be okay, darling. I'll keep my distance from his mouth." Cat says with a small smirk before heading into the kitchen. When she gets there, Nathan is leaning up against her counter holding his mouth.

"Can I have an ice pack or something?" He asks wincing a bit.

"You don't deserve one." Cat says in a cold tone. "What is it, Nathan? Why do you have such a problem with Kara and I being together? Is it because she's a woman? You've never been homophobic, at least not that I remember. Why are you so upset?" She shouts at him.

"I still love you. Are you happy? I said it. And I had no idea I still did until I saw you for the first time in almost 27 damn years. How sad is that?"

"Nathan." Cat says softly. "You don't love me. You were never in love with me. We barely knew each other when I got pregnant. Of course, you will always have a special place in my heart. I got my oldest son out of the time we had together. And I think that's how you feel about me. We never got the chance to be parents to him at the same time. I think that seeing each other for the first time after so long brought up old feelings for you."

Nathan looks at Cat for a few long moments. "I guess you're right."

"I always am." She replies smugly as she walks over to her freezer. She grabs an ice pack and holds it out for him to take.

Nathan laughs at her infamous Grant arrogance that she's always had. "I'm sorry, Cat. For being a total jackass the whole time I've been here." He says apologetically as he presses the ice pack up to his bloody and now swollen mouth.

"I just needed to know what was wrong. You're not a bad guy, Nathan. You never have been. And that's saying a lot coming from the woman who had her child taken away by you and we both know that." Cat says while rubbing her ex's shoulder with her hand.

"I'm sorry, Cat. And I'm really sorry about kissing you, also. I really hope I didn't screw up things with you and Kara, truly."

Cat grimaces a bit. "It caused problems between us but it wasn't just the kiss more than it was her reaction to everything after the kiss."

"Shit. Do you want me to talk to her?" Nathan asks his ex.

"It won't help and besides this is just something that she and I have to deal with. Plus, she might punch you, too. She's a lot stronger than she looks." Cat laughs at herself. If only he knew.

"She has a right to hit me. Are we okay, Kit Cat?" Nathan asks while looking into her hazel eyes.

This time, Cat doesn't even let the nickname bother her. "We're okay, Nate." She says knowing how much he hates his name being shortened. The woman walks closer to him and pulls him in for a hug. She really didn't care in that moment if Kara was using her x-ray vision to see them. He needed this hug as a way to sort of say goodbye to the past. Cat knew that she should be pissed off at him for the damage he had done in the last two days but he never truly had closure when he left and took their son with him. She didn't either, but she forced herself to get over it.

"We should probably get back in there, huh?"

"We probably should." Cat sighs.

The pair makes their way back into the living room. Adam is sitting in an armchair while Kara and Jamison are sitting on opposite sides of the couch, all three of them looking very deep in thought.

"Is everyone okay?" Cat asks her voice as her voice startles the trio out of their trances.

"Yeah, are you two okay?" Adam asks as he stands up after seeing his parents back in the living room.

"We're fine." Nathan says while looking at his son.

"I should probably get going." Jamison stands up flexing his hand that he hit Nathan with and looks over at him. "I can't apologize for hitting you, man because I'm not sorry."

"It's fine. Like you said, I deserved it." Nathan says holding out his hand for Jamison to shake which he does.

"Oh, look the testosterone match is finally over." Cat says sarcastically.

Cat's ex husband turns to his son's brother and holds out his hand. "It was nice to meet you, Adam, given the circumstances."

"Back at you." Adam says while shaking the hand.

"I'll walk you out, Jamison. Behave yourselves, guys. Adam, play referee if you have to." Cat jokes while walking out of her front door. The divorced couple reaches Jamison's car before Cat starts to speak.

"Thank you for defending me and Kara. It means more to me than you know."

"No need to thank me. Besides I've wanted to deck him for a long time, Cat."

"Why?" Cat asks truly confused.

"He put you through so much pain when he took your son. I remember how many nights you cried about that because you felt so guilty, Cat. You never deserved that." Jamison says in a truthful tone.

Cat tears up at these words.

"And just because we didn't work out, does not mean I don't want you to be happy. I see how much you and Kara love each other. And I really like her. She's great and she loves you and Carter. I wasn't going to let anyone trash you relationship."

"You're the best ex husband a girl could ask for Jamison." Cat says as she wraps her arms around her ex husband. "Thank you."

Jamison lifts her off of the ground during the hug and Cat squeals in his ear as she feels her feet leave the ground. He puts her down before he starts talking again.

"No, thank you, Cat. For letting me back into Carter's life after being out for so long. You didn't have to do that. I hate that I missed out on so many years with him. He's amazing."

"That he is. And you're welcome." Cat says pulling away.

Jamison places a quick kiss on his ex wife's forehead. "When do you go in for your test about your cancer?" He asks concerned.

"I go and take it in about two or three weeks."

"Okay. Let me know if you need me to watch our son on that day." He says walking over to the driver's side of the car.

"Will do, Jamison. I'll see you later." Cat says giving him a wave before turning around and going back into her house. When she steps into her house, she sees Adam and Nathan getting ready to leave.

"We're on our way out, but you and I should get lunch soon. I want to spend time with you before I leave." Adam says walking over to Cat and going in for a hug.

The older woman instantly melts on the spots and returns the hug. "I would love that."

Five minutes later, Cat and Kara are finally alone again.

"Are you okay?" Kara asks the older woman.

"I'm alright. I just had no idea I would have such sentimental moments with my exes today, or ever." Cat says in a sarcastic tone. "All this emotional crap has drained me."

"Should we finish our conversation from earlier if you're not too emotionally damaged from today?" Kara asks in a half serious and half joking tone.

"Do you want to?" Cat counters

"I think we should. I can't wait any longer wondering about the future of our relationship."

"Okay."

 **A/N: Next chapter will be the big conversation. Please read and review, guys**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"I think we need a break." Cat says softly.

"You're breaking up with me." Kara says with a sense of finality in her voice.

"No. We're not stopping. We're just…pausing, so to speak. I think we just need a little time apart, darling. These past two months have been a lot for both of us and we never truly had the chance to process everything together or alone. My cancer, the chemo, the transplant and everything that just happened with Nathan. It all happened so fast, Kara."

"How long is a break, Cat?" The younger woman asks in a shaky voice.

"I… I don't know." Cat answers truthfully.

"I can't believe that you're doing this. You're pushing me away. You tried when we found out that you had cancer and I didn't let you. Now, you have the perfect opportunity to do it again." Kara says in a cold tone as she stands up from the couch where she was sitting.

"I am not!" Cat shouts. In the back of her mind she was wondering; is that was she was doing?

"Yes, you are. You don't even see it. And you're using your cancer as an excuse, once again! Screw you, Cat!"

"Do you see what just happened, Kara? You're upset and hurt so now you're yelling at me. Blaming me for everything like this reaction right here has nothing to do with where we are right now in our relationship." Cat says sharply as she stands up and looks directly at Kara.

The younger woman drops onto the couch behind her after hearing Cat's words. She puts her head into her hands and whispers. "I'm sorry."

The older woman walks over to her girlfriend, lifts her head and pushes her gently back onto the couch. Cat movies herself until she is sitting on Kara's lap and wraps her arms around her neck. Kara immediately wraps her arms around Cat's waist and holds on tight.

"This break isn't forever, okay? I can promise you that right now. But do you see why we need this, darling?"

Kara nods as tears begin to form in her eyes. She's hurt but she's still mad. But she knows that the anger she feels isn't directed at Cat. It's her own self that she's mad at. Had she just let Cat talk after the whole kissing debacle, they wouldn't be here.

"I love you, Kara Danvers. Nothing will ever be able to change that. I swear to you. Don't cry, sweetheart." Cat says as she wipes away the tears from Kara's face that have now fallen.

"I love you, too. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. We're going to be okay." Cat says hugging Kara close.

An hour later, Kara had made plans to stay with Alex for a while. She was packing up some of her clothes while Cat was in the guest room talking to Sarah.

"Are you okay?" Sarah asks her sister.

"No. But we need this." Cat says sitting on the bed with her knees pulled up to her chest.

"Cat, if I ask you something, can you promise you won't get mad?" Sarah asks sitting next to her sister.

"Have I ever been mad at you?"

"Point taken. Are you pushing her away on purpose?"

"No. Why does everyone think that I'm pushing her away? She asked me the exact same thing." Cat says scoffing.

"Because you're a pusher, babe. You told me you tried to break up with her after you found out the cancer had spread. I just want to make sure that you guys aren't taking this break for the wrong reasons. I'm not exactly her biggest fan at the moment but I don't want you to take a risk in your relationship and you guys can't come back from this." Sarah says wrapping her arm around Cat's shoulders.

Cat remains silent for a little while before it hits her. Maybe she wasn't making the right decision on this.

"You may be right, Sarah. But it's too late now. And even then, we do need this." Cat says quietly leaning into her sister.

"Okay, Cat." Sarah says kissing the top of her sister's head.

The two women stayed like that for a little while until Kara walks into the room.

"Hey. I'm getting ready to leave." The younger woman says holding a suitcase and duffle bag over her shoulder.

Cat scoots from her sister's arm and gets up from the bed to walk over to Kara.

"See you later, Sarah." Kara says over her shoulder while Cat is pulling her from the room.

"See you." Sarah says from the bed.

Cat pulls her girlfriend into the hallway.

"I think we should talk to Carter before you go." Cat says quietly.

"I was going to suggest that. I didn't want him to think that I just up and left you guys."

The two women walk to the thirteen year olds door and knocks, waiting on a reply. They walk in after hearing the. "Come in."

"Hey, buddy. Can we talk to you?" Kara asks Carter as she walks in a grabs the chair from his desk to sit down on while Cat sits on the bed next to her son.

"Is everything okay?" Carter asks with a scared look on his face.

"We just need to talk to you. Um…Kara is going to go and stay with Alex for a little while." Cat says to her son after taking a deep breath.

"Why? Are you guys breaking up?"

"No. We're just taking a break. It's different." The older woman says.

"How is that different?" Carter asks the two women with a hurt tone.

"Because… I'm going to come back. I'm not going to be gone forever, Carter. Just for a little while."

"Did something happen?" Carter asks looking at his mom.

"I messed up, badly. Something happened with Adam's dad when he was here the first time and I got upset about it and I took that anger out on your mom when she didn't deserve it. I said some really mean and nasty things to her. This is my fault, buddy." Kara says looking at Cat. The younger woman feels slightly proud of herself for taking responsibility for her actions.

"What happened with Nathan?"

"He kissed me." Cat says truthfully to her son.

"Oh. Did you kiss him back?" The young man asks his mother.

"No, I didn't. But Kara saw and she didn't take it well." Cat says running her hand over her sons short and fuzzy hair.

"Okay." Carter says simply.

"Do you have any more questions?" Kara asks her girlfriends son.

"No. Not right now at least." The boy says in a bit of a cold tone that both of the women are taken aback at hearing. He's not so much upset at them taking a break, more than he is that Kara says hurtful things to his mom.

"Okay. You can call me whenever you want to, Carter. And you can come over to see me and Alex if you want. I love you. You know that right?" Kara asks softly while walking over to the bed.

Carter relents after hearing Kara say that she loves him.

"I love you, too." He says while standing up and wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm coming back, okay? And you better come and stay the night with me and Alex." Kara says.

"I will." He says pulling away.

Cat stands up from the bed and looks at Kara. "I'll walk you out, honey."

"Okay." The younger woman says while walking out of the room.

"I'll be back up in a few minutes Carter." Cat says walking behind her girlfriend.

"Okay, Mom." He says as she closes the door behind her.

The pair of women walks down the steps and make their way to the front door. Cat immediately wraps her arms around Kara. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. You're right. We do need this, Cat. I think I need to figure some things out." Kara says holding Cat tightly to her body.

"I know but that doesn't make it any easier." The older woman says as she begins to cry into Kara's shoulder.

"No it doesn't." The younger woman answers truthfully.

"I love you, Kara. You're the person I want to spend the rest of my life with so we need to figure this out."

"We will. I will." Kara says as her heart jumps at hearing Cat basically say that she wants to marry her. She had been looking at engagement rings with Alex a few weeks ago.

Cat kisses her girlfriend deeply for a few long moments before pulling away.

"I'll call you." Kara says walking out the door. "And I love you."

"I love you, too." Cat replies before closing the front door. She leans against the door and begins to cry, not aware that Kara is in her car doing the exact same thing.

 **A/N: Not my best chapter but a quick update. Next chapter will focus some on Carter. And question, do you guys want the break to be over next chapter or should I drag it out a bit? Please review**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Walking to her son's room, Cat stops at one of the mirrors in her upstairs hallway to make sure that she has wiped away all of her tears off of her face. The woman takes a deep breath while looking at her reflection before she continues walking to Carter's room.

"Hey, sweetheart." Cat says walking further into the room after she opens the door.

"Hi, Mom." Carter replies quietly. He's sitting with his back against his headboard and his legs are stretched out on his blanket.

"Can I sit?" Cat asks her son. She copies his position after he nods. She wraps her arm around his shoulder once she was situated as he turns and wraps an arm around her waist and presses his cheek into her chest. The woman is so glad that her son is in an affectionate mood at the moment because she truly needs it.

"Are you okay?" Cat asks knowing it couldn't have been easy for him to see Kara leave.

"Yeah." He answers after a long moment of thinking. "Are you?"

"I will be, honey. Thank you for asking. And Carter I hope you know that if Kara and I ever did break up, I would never keep you from seeing her." Cat says kissing her son on his forehead.

"I know you wouldn't, Mom but I would be okay. Yes, I would miss her but for so long it was just you and I. I love Kara and Dad but if it just ever went back to being just us, I would be fine with that. I know you always wanted me to have a 'family' as you put it, but you were always more than enough for me." Cat says looking right into his mother's hazel eyes.

Cat feels herself tear up at her son's words. He's still the only person that can make her so emotional so fat. He was right; for so long, it was just the two of them. She's of course grateful that they now have Kara in their lives and Carter has his father, but sometimes she does miss their one on one time together. The woman looks down into her son's blue eyes and has no idea what she did to deserve such an amazing son.

"I love you, Carter." Cat says in shaky voice. It's all she can manage to say without crying.

"I love you, too." He says snuggling back into his mom's chest.

The woman knows that one day her baby boy will feel like he's too old to snuggle with his mom but for the time being, she's going to enjoy all of the time she has left.

 **Alex's Apartment**

Kara and Alex were currently sitting on the latter's couch as they had just finished watching a movie. Kara hadn't been in the mood to talk when she first arrived at her sister's place, so Alex decided to distract her sister but now the movie was over.

"Do you want to talk about it?" The short haired brunette asks looking over at her sister who has her head leaning onto the arm of the couch with an incredibly sad look on her face.

"I just hate this. I feel like I ruined my whole relationship, Alex."

"You didn't ruin anything, Kara. You said that this wasn't permanent."

"Cat and I both said that but what if at the end of this, she realizes that she just doesn't want to be with me anymore?" Kara says trying not to let the tears in her eyes spill over.

"Listen to me. If it's meant to be, it will be. I know that this is your first real relationship, and no I'm not counting that guy you dated in college, but I have never seen two people more in love. The two of you shouldn't work but for some reason, you guys do. And this break is going to be a good thing because you were the one taking care of Cat while she was sick and you also had to juggle working and being Supergirl. Who was taking care of you?" Alex asks her younger sister.

"Ironically enough, Cat was taking care of me. She was feeling horrible after chemo but she would still make sure to ask me how I was dealing with everything and she would make me talk until I actually told her the truth about my feelings. She would stay up with me all night and would help me with work if I needed it or she would wait up for me until and got home and let me talking about my Supergirl work if I needed to. Cat was taking care of all of us at the house. And of course, you've been taking care of me, like you always have. I know I don't say t enough but I really couldn't ask for a better sister, Alex." The younger woman says looking at the woman who is her own personal hero. Kara has always been aware of the sacrifices that Alex has made for her and she appreciated every single one.

"I love you too, Kara." Alex replies scooting over to her sister and hugging her. "You should get some sleep because you have to go to work in the morning, kid. And Cat definitely won't want to be with you if you let someone destroy CatCo." She says jokingly.

"Ha ha, you're hilarious, Alex." Kara says sticking her tongue out at her sister. "You are right, though, I do need sleep. Goodnight." The younger blonde says getting up from the couch after kissing her sister on the cheek.

"Goodnight." The older brunette says softly watching her sister retreat to her spare bedroom, silently hoping that her sister and Cat can work things out.

 **Three Weeks Later**

Cat was sitting on the steps of her porch, wearing white pants, a white button up and a light sweater, waiting on Kara to drop off Carter. The pair of woman had only seen each other one other time throughout their whole time apart and that was 4 days after their break had began. They talked on the phone almost every single day, sometimes more than once, but seeing each other was just too painful for the time being. The blonde was pulling her sweater around herself tighter as a cool breeze went by, when she saw Kara's car pull up in her driveway. Carter jumps out of the passenger side of the car after laying eyes on his mother. The biggest smile stretches across Cat's face at seeing her son for the first time since before he had left to spend the weekend with Alex and Kara two days prior. Cat stands up and makes her way down the rest of her porch steps just in time for her son to run into her open arms.

"Hey, baby boy. Did you have fun this weekend?" She asks running her hand up and down her son's back while holding him.

"We had the best time, Mom. It was awesome!" Carter says excitedly but simply. That tells Cat that she'll hear all about it later but as for right now, he's tired.

"Why don't you go and put your things away?" She asks knowing that he'll probably take a nap once he's in his room.

"Okay, Mom." He says turning around to hug Kara. "Thank you for letting me stay with you guys again."

"You're welcome. Buddy. You're way more fun than Alex is." The younger woman jokes as she hugs Carter back.

A few moments later, the two women are left alone together in the front yard. Kara finally takes in the sight of the love of her life, who looks absolutely stunning to her.

"You look beautiful, Cat." She breathes out. "And your hair looks amazing."

Since Cat was no longer receiving chemotherapy, her hair was growing back and at quite a fast pace. Kara always knew that her girlfriend had always gotten her hair cut every few weeks to keep it at the length she wanted it before she got cancer but she had no idea just how fast the older woman's hair grew. The last time the two women had seen each other, Cat's hair had been the same color as Sarah's. It had been between a light and medium brown color and thin as chemo can cause hair to grow back at a different color and texture. Today, Cat's hair was fuller and reaches past her ears. Her hair has also lightened. It was now a few a very light shade of dirty blonde.

"Thank you." The older woman says touching the ends of her hair gently. "I've missed you." She says softly looking at the younger woman in front of her.

"God, I've missed you, too." Kara says wanting nothing more than to wrap her arms around Cat and never let go.

"Can we talk?" Cat asks gesturing to the porch.

"Yeah-" Before Kara can finish her answer, her cell phone begins to ring. On the other side of the phone call, is Hank Henshaw letting her know that Supergirl is needed.

Cat instantly knows that the conversation isn't going to happen at this moment as soon as she sees the look on Kara's face.

"I'm sorry." Kara says apologetically after hanging up her phone.

"It's fine. Go." The older woman says waving her off. She's deeply disappointed that they can't walk but she knows they'll eventually have the chance to even if it takes a while.

"Do you mind if I just come back for my car, later?"

"No, I don't mind at all." Cat says sighing.

Kara decides to just take the risk and walks up to Cat and pulls her into her arms. The other woman melts into the hug and hugs Kara just as tightly. The older blonde pecks Kara lightly on the cheek before pulling away completely.

"Go."

At that, Kara jogs to Cat's backyard and a few seconds later, she's flying away in her Supergirl costume.

Cat sits back down on the steps of her porch. She's sitting there for a while before Carter comes back out and sits next to her.

"Hey. I thought you would be asleep by now." Cat says looking at her son who's changed into sweatpants and a t shirt.

"I wanted to come and sit with you. I missed you." He says to his mom simply.

The mother and son sit on the porch for close to an hour before they went into the house and played Setters of Catan, just the two of them. Sarah had been running around National City all day running errands so Cat and Carter had the house to themselves. About two hours later, Carter had gone up to finally take the nap that he needed, as it was still pretty early in the day and Sarah had returned to the house. The sister's were sitting on the high stools in the kitchen while eating lunch and talking.

"Did you and Kara talk?" Sarah asks her sister while taking a bite of her salad.

"No, we didn't. She got called away before we had the chance to." Cat replies with a long sigh.

"I'm sorry. Do you know what you're going to do about this break yet?"

"I honestly have no idea. I want it to be over so bad but I still think we both need to figure things out. Her anger had a lot to do with why we took this time apart but it's not just her, it's me, too."

"What do you mean?"

Before Cat could answer, her phone began to ring. She was having a déjà vu as the same thing happened earlier when she was talking to Kara earlier. Looking at her phone screen, she sees Alex's name pop up. The woman feels a sense of dread wash over her. For some reason, she has a horrible feeling about this phone call.

"Hello?"

"Cat. You need to come to the DEO now." Alex says with her voice filled with urgency.

"What happened?"

"Kara's been hurt. I'll tell you everything you need to know when you get here. Just please hurry."

"I'll be there as soon as I can." Cat says as she hangs up her phone and hops down from the stool. "Kara's been hurt, I have to go. Can you tell Carter to call me if he wakes up and asks where I am?" She asks her sister as she's grabbing her purse and throwing on her shoes.

"Yes, of course. Call me as soon as you know something." Sarah yells after her sister who is already halfway out of the door.

"I will." Cat says back as she jogs over to her car which she is glad is not blocked in by Kara's.

A half an hour later, Cat finally makes her way to the DEO after the long desert drive.

"What happened?" Cat asks as she reaches her girlfriend's sister and boss.

Alex pulls Cat into a quick hug as she hasn't seen the woman in a few weeks. The older woman wraps her arms around Alex on instinct.

"I'm sorry, Cat." Cat's breathing hitches at hearing those words and Alex picks up on it. "No! Not like that. She's fine. I was apologizing for making it seem worse than it was. We just found out that her injuries weren't as serious as we thought. She's going to be fine."

"Oh, thank God." The blonde says holding a hand over chest as she fills with relief. "Can I see her?"

"Yeah, I'll take you to her."

Cat and Alex make their way to the room that Kara is residing in. When they reach the room, Alex walks in first and gets Kara's attention.

"Look, who I found loitering around." Alex jokes as she gestures behind her to Cat.

"Alex! You called her?" Kara yells at her sister.

"I'm sorry but we thought it was a lot more serious than it was. I'll leave you guys alone." The short haired woman says as she walks out of the room and closes the door.

Cat stands by the door for a little while longer before she lets out a sob with her hand over her mouth. Kara instantly feels her heart break, knowing that her girlfriend must have been scared out her mind on the way here. She hops off the table that she was sitting in and walks over to her.

"Are you okay?" The younger woman asks as she wraps her arms around Cat for the second time that day.

"No, I'm not okay, you stupid alien. I thought you were dead or near death at least." Cat says as she punches Kara in the shoulder as hard as she can.

"Ouch, I lost my powers, Cat. And I never knew that you actually hit so hard." The younger blonde says as she winces from the blows.

"You deserve it. What happened?"

"There was a kryptonite bomb. My powers blew out when I was flying away as it detonated. Alex didn't know that I was okay because the impact blew off my headset and I was unconscious when I got here. They ran a bunch of tests and I wasn't exposed to enough kryptonite to do any permanent damage, just enough that I have to take it easy for a few days and let my body heal. I'm sorry that you were so worried, Cat." Kara says feeling guilty.

"It's alright. I'm just glad you're okay. I was so scared." Cat says wiping the tears away from her face.

"I've been there." She says thinking back to when Cat was being taken away in an ambulance, not breathing, after she fainted at her press conference. "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay. I have a question for you though." Cat says hesitantly.

"What's up?"

"Will you come home? I miss you and Carter misses you and after today and now knowing if I would actually see you alive again after today made me realize that no matter what we need to work on, we can do it together. Just please come home." The older woman says to her girlfriend in shaky voice.

"I would love nothing more." Kara says as she grabs Cat once again and hugs her. She lifts Cat off of the ground during the hug and spins her around.

"Put me down! You're supposed to be letting your body heal." Cat laughs once she's back on the ground.

"I love you." Kara says pressing her lips to Cat's and kissing her for the first time in three weeks.

"I love you, too." Cat says going in for another kiss.

 **A/N: So there you have it, the break is over. Next chapter will be up in a few days. Hope you guys enjoyed this one. And by the way, you guys' reviews are my inspiration so please keep them coming.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

A couple of hours later, Cat and Kara were finally leaving the DEO together. Carter had called his mom about an hour prior to that and Cat just handed Kara the phone and let her explain to him what happened and told him that she would come and see him soon. The couple wanted to make sure they told the 13 year old that Kara was coming home face to face. The older woman needed to make sure that he was really okay with it. Her son sometimes had a hard time processing and expressing his emotions and even though he loved Kara, they didn't know how he would really take everything in when it came to her coming back. For now, the couple was driving around looking for a place to talk.

"I still think that we should just go home, Kara." Cat says looking at her girlfriend in the passenger seat. "You need to rest. We can talk later."

"I feel fine and we should probably just get everything out in the open now. So when we do go home, it'll be kind of like a fresh start." Kara explains to Cat.

The older woman sighs at the words. "I guess you're right."

"Did it hurt you to say that?" The younger woman says laughing as the car stops at a red light.

Cat's only response is to glare at the laughing woman and reach over the gear shift to smack her hard on the thigh.

"Ow!" Kara says while laughing even harder.

"Suck it up, Supergirl." The older blonde says as she starts driving again.

Ten minutes later, the women had arrived at a park that wasn't too far from CatCo. It was 6:00 and the park was completely empty.

"Let's sit over here." Kara says pointing to a picnic table.

"Of all the days I decided to wear white pants." Cat grumbles following behind Kara.

Making their way over to the table, Kara sits on one side and Cat sits on the other. The younger woman has a confused look on her face until Cat jumps in.

"I figured that it would be better for the conversation to sit across instead of beside each other. It's easier in a way." The older woman explains.

Kara nods, instantly understanding what she means. "Should I start?"

"If you want to. I… I can start." Cat stammers out.

"I'll go." Kara jumps in. After a few long moments, she begins to speak. "Before I start, I want to apologize again for saying all those horrible things to you…"

"All is forgiven, darling." Cat says cutting her off. She can already hear her girlfriend getting emotional already and she doesn't want Kara to keep beating herself up over something that happened weeks ago. "I promise."

"Thank you. I, um, I think that I figured out why I kept getting so angry. When I first realized that I had feelings for you, I never thought in a million years that you would have reciprocated those feelings, let alone we would have ended up in a relationship. I never would have thought that _Cat Grant_ would want to be with someone like _me._ I'm nerdy, clumsy, and goofy. You on the other hand…you're so put together, poised, accomplished, influential and drop dead gorgeous. You're all around amazing. We started dating and it was a dream come true for me and we told Carter and he was okay with us being together and the three of us became a family. But to a certain extent, I think that I was always waiting for the other shoe to drop. Let me explain what I mean by that. I have always been so scared that one day you would decide that you don't want to be with me anymore, that you no longer want to be someone my age. You would leave me to be with some rich and powerful man that dances and flirts with you at events that can offer you and Carter more than I could ever dream of. That one day Carter will tell you that he's not okay with us. I've always been deathly afraid to lose you, Cat. So when Nathan kissed you, I was mad at myself for letting myself get comfortable and letting those fears slip away some. I took that anger out on you and I can't apologize enough." Kara finishes her speech as she starts sobbing hard enough to make her whole body shake.

Cat looks at Kara now knowing what to say. She never knew that the younger woman had the constant fear that she would leave her one day. Before she could continue her thinking, she knew that she had to calm her girlfriend down before she made herself sick. Cat got up off the side of the picnic table and went around it to sit next to Kara. Immediately, she pulls the woman into her arms.

"Calm down, darling. You're going to make yourself sick." Cat murmurs while pressing soft kisses to Kara's temple. After almost three minutes, the younger woman is able to calm down and all Cat hears is the occasional sniffle. "Are you okay now?"

"I'm okay. I'm sorry." Kara apologizes pulling away from Cat.

"Never apologize for your feelings or emotions, my love. First of all, I am sorry that you have been so scared throughout our whole relationship. And I'm sorry that I played a part in those fears in not reassuring you. To be perfectly honest, I've had fears somewhere along the same lines when it comes to our relationship. You could be with anyone Kara and you chose me, someone that is twice your age with two children and a failed marriage. I know that the age difference is there and for right now it's not a huge problem but one day it may become one. So, I get it, sweetheart. We should have talked about this so long ago to be honest. But I want you to listen to me and listen well; I am never going to leave you. You are it for me, Kara Danvers. I can promise you right here, right now that I don't want to be with anyone else and I never will. I don't want to be with some male version of myself. You're perfect for me. You have made me a better person."

"You were already a great person, Cat." Kara interrupts.

"You brought all the good stuff to the surface, then. You force me to be nice more than Carter does. And I love you so much. You are one of the most important people in the world to me and I will do absolutely anything to erase the fears that you have."

"We just have to work on it. And you never have to worry about me leaving you because of your age. You're mature, so freaking gorgeous, and drop dead sexy, Cat." Kara says looking directly into Cat's hazel eyes.

"Flattery will get you everywhere." Cat smirks. "So we work on this and our fears, together."

"Together." Kara repeats.

"Yes and I think we'll be okay. And I apologize for you being so hurt by the kiss. I wish that I could say that I'll never hurt you again but I will and you'll hurt me. That's how relationships work, unfortunately. As long as we can sit down and talk the way that we are now, we'll be able to handle it." Cat says.

"I'm so glad that we had the chance to do this. Thank you so much for giving me a second chance after everything that happened because after what I said, I don't know if I could've been a big enough person to do this." Kara says to the older woman

"I didn't think that I was either but you are more than worth it. Thank you for not breaking up with me on the spot when you walked in on the kiss."

"What happened during your conversation with Nathan in the kitchen, by the way? You never told me."

"I'm surprised that you didn't use your super hearing. He told me that he was still in love with me." Cat says simply.

"Oh." Kara says softly.

"And I told him that he was never in love with me, which he wasn't. We barely knew each other when I got pregnant but seeing each other for the first time in 27 years just brought up in old feelings on his part. He never really got closure when it came to everything." Cat says as she looks off in the distance.

"I'm glad you were able to give him that. As much as I don't like him, he doesn't seem like a bad guy. I mean, Adam turned out great."

"He did, didn't he? And Adam told me to tell you 'goodbye' when he left, also."

"That's nice. Did the two of you every go out to lunch?" Kara asks realizing that she never asked about it during their break.

"Yes, we did and it was honestly so great." Cat says with a smile stretching across her face. "It was much better than our first time eating together."

Kara laughs at that, remembering how Cat told her how much of a disaster that their first dinner was before she intervened.

"I'm glad that you two are getting closer. It makes you so happy and you deserve that."

"It does make me happy. Getting to know my son after so many years is amazing and I can't believe that I got so lucky."

After about 30 minutes more of talking, the two women were on their way home, together.

 **Cat and Kara's House**

The two women were pulling up in their driveway about 10 minutes after leaving the park. As Cat was moving to get out of the car, Kara grabs her arm.

"What? Are you okay?" Cat asks concerned.

"Yes, I'm okay. I just…need a minute, I guess. I'm so glad to be back here…"

"But…?" Cat presses on.

"I'm scared. We still don't know how Carter is going to react to me coming home and Sarah pretty much hates me."

Cat winces at her girlfriend's words. "I was worried about Carter, too. I'm pretty sure he'll be happy but it could go either way. And as for Sarah; I apologize but I get it. I don't think I would like anyone that hurt my sister, even if they did make up. You and I both understand that considering the fact that we both have sisters. I really hope that you guys can make up before she leaves, though." Cat says truthfully. She won't blame her sister if she never really gets along with Kara anymore, no matter how much she may want them to. They're the two most important women in her life and them getting along means the world to her, but she knows that if the tables were turned, she would never forgive the person who hurt Sarah the way Kara had hurt Cat, no matter the circumstances.

"I get it. I just never thought that I would be on the side of being disliked but I deserve it." Kara says knowing that she does deserve it. She can't blame Sarah if she never likes her again. The younger woman realizes that she screwed up her first impression.

"I'm sorry, love. I can talk to her." Cat says leaning over and pressing a kiss to her girlfriend's cheek.

"No, that's okay. But thank you." Kara says with gratitude shining in her eyes.

"No need to thank me, darling. Do you think you're ready to go in now?" The older blonde questions as she searches Kara face for any more apprehension.

"I think so. Let's do this." Kara says as she gets out of the passenger side of the car and waits for her girlfriend to get out as well.

A few moments later, the two women are walking into their house. Kara feels a sense of relief wash over her as she walks into the house for the first time after 3 weeks.

"It's good to be back."

"You're such a nerd." Cat laughs at the words and at the look on Kara's face.

"I'm _your_ nerd." The younger woman says pulling Cat closer to her.

"That you are." Cat says with pure love dancing in her eyes as she and Kara share a kiss in their living room. "We should probably go upstairs, huh?"

"Yes. We have an amazing 13 year old to speak to." The younger woman says following Cat upstairs.

Walking to Carter's room, they pass by Sarah's room. The door is ajar, so Cat peeks in and sees her sister sitting on her bed, deep in thought.

"Hey." Cat says pulling her older sister out of her trance.

Sarah snaps her head over where Cat and Kara are standing in the doorway. "Hey. You startled me."

"Sarah, are you okay?" The older blonde asks concerned. She can tell that there is something wrong with her sister.

"I'm fine. How are you, Kara? Is everything okay?" Sarah asks trying to get the attention off of her.

"I'm okay. Thanks for asking." The younger woman says. She notices that her girlfriend's sister is acting a little off, also.

"That's good." The long haired brunette says getting up and walking over to her dresser.

"I'm going to give you two a minute." Kara whispers in Cat's ear before walking out of the room and closing the door.

"What's wrong, Sarah?" Cat asks going to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Nothing." Sarah says keeping herself busy by fussing over her clothes in the drawers.

"You're lying to me. I know you, Sarah. What is so bad that you're being so secretive? Did something happen or-"

"Nothing is wrong!" Sarah shouts as she turns around quickly to look at her sister.

Cat looks taken aback at her sister's tone. She feels her heart break slightly knowing that her sister is hiding something.

"Okay." She says softly standing up from the bed and walking to the door.

"Kitty." Sarah says softly behind her with a shaky voice and tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Come here." The blonde says walking over to her sister and taking her into her arms. Cat feels hot tears on her skin as Sarah tucks her head into her neck. All she can do is rub her sister's back and hold her tightly; feeling useless that she can't fix whatever it is that's hurting her sister.

"I'm okay, Kitty, I am." Sarah says pulling away after a few moments of clinging onto her sister.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I will, just not now. I'll let you know when I'm ready." She says sitting down on the bed.

"Okay. I love you, Sarah." Cat says kissing her sister on the forehead and looking into her green eyes.

"I love you, too. So, Kara's coming back?"

"Yes, we talked about everything and she's coming home." Cat says sitting next to her sister.

"I'm happy for you." Sarah says honestly. It had hurt her to see her sister so down over the course of their break.

"Thank you. Kara's afraid that you don't like her." The blonde says already knowing what her sister's response will be.

"I don't... At least not anymore." Sarah says bluntly. "I won't apologize for it either, Cat."

"I'm not asking you to. I would feel the exact same. I just hope you two can work past this and if not, I will understand. I know that just because you dislike her for what happened, doesn't mean that you would ever be nasty to her on purpose. You're not that kind of person."

"Of course not. I can be cordial to her."

"That's all I ask, Sarah. Are you sure that you're okay?" Cat asks once more.

"No, but I will be."

"Okay. If you're okay in here, I have to go and talk to Carter with Kara."

"Yes, I'm good. Go." The brunette says shooing her away.

Cat walks out of her sister's room and into the hallway, closing the door behind her. Letting herself process what just happened with her sister. Hoping that whatever is bothering Sarah, she'll be able to help her with it. After standing outside of the door for a few moments, the older woman goes in search of Kara. Walking to their bedroom, she spots Kara sitting on their bed.

"Is Sarah okay?" Kara asks once she notices that Cat has entered the room.

"I don't think so but she said she'll talk to me when she's ready." Cat answers softly. "Ready to talk to Carter?"

"Ready." The younger woman says standing up from the bed.

Knocking softly on the door, the two women wait to hear a response from the other side.

"Come in." Carter says.

Walking into the room, Cat and Kara lay eyes on the 13 year old who is sitting at his desk on his laptop doing schoolwork. He turns around in his chair and spots Kara.

"Kara!" He shouts getting up and running to hug her. "Are you okay?"

"I've never been better, buddy. Lost my powers for a few days but I'll be okay soon." Kara says hugging him back and repeating the words that she told him earlier during their phone conversation.

"Can we talk to you, sweetheart?" Cat asks looking at her son who has just pulled away from Kara's embrace.

"Sure." He answers sitting on his bed.

"How do you feel about Kara coming home?" The older blonde questions while looking into her son's blue eyes.

Carter ponders the question for a few minutes, making both Cat and Kara feel more anxious with each passing second, not knowing what he's going to say.

"I understood that you two needed time apart. You explained that to me, Mom. And now Kara wants to come home?" Carter asks the two women.

"Yes, but we had to make sure you were okay with it first. I made sure you were comfortable before she moved in the first time and I'm making sure this time." Cat says to her son. No matter what, she always had to make sure her son was comfortable in his house knowing that he wasn't always at ease other places like his father's house and school. This was his safe haven.

"What if you guys need another break? What if something else happens? Wouldn't that mean that Kara coming home at all is pointless?" The 13 year old asks with a tone of uncertainty, as if he wasn't satisfied with the wording of his questions.

The women share a look before Kara begins to speak.

"I doubt that we will ever need another break. I really hope that we won't need one. We talked long and hard about what happened between us and we're on the right track to getting back to where we were. I know that this break affected you just as much as it did us and I know that the three of us are also going to have to work on getting back to where we were, too. And I'm willing to work on that if you are." Kara declares looking at the young man who she thinks of as her own son. She was so happy when Carter came to stay with her and Alex twice during the break. They hadn't addressed the break, though. He didn't bring it up so she didn't either.

"I'm willing to work. I'm okay with you coming home, Kara. Just please don't hurt my mom again." Carter says with a protective tone.

Cat feels her heart swell with love knowing that her son is protective of her and that in itself, makes her love him even more if that was even possible.

"Thank you for being okay with this, baby boy." Cat says knowing he's really okay. They have a rule between the two of them, if he's never truly certain about something, he has to tell her. She scoots closer to her son and takes him into her arms.

"You're welcome, Mom." He says leaning into her embrace.

Kara moves over to them and joins the hug, wrapping her arms around the Grants and kissing Carter on the side of his head. She's never been happier.

 **Here's Chapter 13! What do you guys think that Sarah is hiding? I'm thinking that there maybe 2 or 3 more chapters after this one before I bring this story to an end. And also, I was thinking about my next story: I was thinking about a story about Cat and Kara falling in love but Kara is married to Adam. Would you guys read that? Anyways, please review. And once again, I don't have a beta so I take responsibility for all typos.**


	14. Chapter 14

**To the guest that left the review regarding my next story; Cat and Kara not being able to be together is the whole point. Two people who fall for each other but can't do anything about it. Cat would rather suffer than ruin anything with Adam and no one said that it would be a happy ending. Anyways, here's chapter 14. I just needed to address that.**

 **Chapter 14**

The next morning, Cat began to stir in her bed. When she finally opens her eyes, she sees Kara staring at her.

"What are you looking at?" Cat asks in a playful tone while stretching.

"The most gorgeous woman in the galaxy. You're so beautiful and peaceful when you're sleeping." Kara answers seriously.

"I bet I wasn't so peaceful when I would wake up to vomit every morning after chemo." The older woman says half serious and half joking.

"No, but the beautiful part never went anywhere."

"Damn you're good." Cat smirks as she pulls Kara over into her arms for a kiss.

"Mmm…" Kara moans at the contact. "I've missed this. I wasn't sure if I would ever wake up to you again."

Well, not you're stuck with me. You're going to have to wake up with me every morning, even when I'm older and wrinkled." Cat says with a look of distaste on her face at the thought of wrinkles.

"I'm looking forward to it."

"Looking forward to me getting older?"

"Waking up to you every single morning for the rest of my life. You are the most beautiful site when you're waking up. I mean you're gorgeous when you're at work and dressed impeccably but right now, you're just Cat. You are the only person I want to see when I wake up." Kara says as she runs her fingers through Cat's blonde hair.

"Right back at you, gorgeous." Cat says kissing Kara once more. "You should be getting ready for work about now, shouldn't you?"

Kara sighs after looking over at the clock on her bedside table. "Yes, I should." She groans out wanting nothing more than to stay in bed with the love of her life all day. "You have no idea how much I miss you being at work, Cat; even when you're yelling at me and everyone else. I miss your presence so much at CatCo."

"I don't yell at you that much anymore and I might be back soon if my cancer test comes back clear." Cat says pushing herself up to lean against their headboard. Her appointment was scheduled for the next day.

"Everything is going to be okay. You know that right?" The younger woman asks pushing herself up as well.

"I don't know that and neither do you. The transplant could have worked or I can go and they tell me that my cancer didn't go anywhere." The older blonde sighs. She's truly frightened to think that the bone marrow didn't take.

"We need to have hope and if you can't then I'll have enough for the both of us but either way, no matter what your results are, we'll get through this together just like we did the first time." Kara says in a confident tone looking into Cat's hazel eyes while holding her hand.

"You always know just what to say. How on earth did I get so lucky?"

"You saw me for me; Kara and not Supergirl. Plus, you're so cute I just couldn't resist you." The younger woman teases knowing that her statement is going to rile Cat up.

"I am not cute, Danvers." Cat huffs smacking her hand against their bed.

"Yes you are. Suck it up, Grant." The younger woman says. After saying Cat's last name, all she can think about is how she can't wait for when they share the same last name or hyphenate their names. Kara's thoughts of marriage had been frequent before their break. She and Alex had been looking at engagement rings for weeks. Kara knows that she needs to slow down in her thoughts for the time being because she knows that her relationship is still very fragile in ways. They have to take the time to get back where they were.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Get ready for work before I fire you." Cat says kissing her girlfriend again.

"Yes ma'am." The younger blonde grins as she slips out of their bed to prepare herself for work.

30 minutes later, Kara was ready for work. She had taken a quick shower, dried her hair and gotten dressed in that amount of time.

"What are your plans for today?" Kara asks Cat as they're standing at the front door.

"I think I might just take Sarah out today or something when Carter is in school. If I can't help her with whatever is bothering her, I can at least try and distract her." Cat says frustrated as she still can't for the life of her think what has bothered her sister this badly.

"I hope Sarah talks to you. It's obvious that whatever happened really got to her."

"Talking about me while I'm not in the room; nice." Sarah says walking towards the door fully dressed.

Kara immediately feels her heart sink into her stomach. Could she dig a deeper hole for herself when it comes to her girlfriend's sister? "I-"

"It's fine and I'm sorry. That was rude of me to say." Sarah interrupts, holding up her hand to stop Kara's unnecessary apology.

"Where are you off to Sarah?" Cat asks the long haired brunette.

"I just have to make a quick run." Sarah answers vaguely.

"Mind if I join you? It'll only take me a few minutes to get dressed." The older blonde asks blocking the door with her body purposely.

"You're not going to let me leave unless I take you with me, are you?" Sarah asks already knowing the answer.

"Not a chance." Cat smirks.

"Kitty, this is kind of something that I need to go alone."

"I'll stay in the car no matter where we go if you want me to. Plus, I was going to ask if you wanted to go out to lunch today, anyways. This way we're already out." Cat says convincingly to her sister.

"Fine, but hurry up before I change my mind." The brunette groans out before going over to sit on the couch. She never could say no to her sister.

"Give me 25 minutes." The older blonde says to her sister. She then stands on her tip toes to give her girlfriend a quick kiss on her lips. "Have a great day, darling. I love you."

"I love you, too." The younger woman replies.

Cat turns around and heads upstairs a moment later. Kara looks at Sarah sitting on the couch. She wants to say something to the other woman but decides against it and just walks out of the door.

30 minutes later, Cat as gotten Carter off to school in her town car, has showered and gotten dressed. Walking down the stairs, she spots her sister who is still sitting on the same spot on the couch looking at her phone.

"Are you ready?" The blonde asks her sister once she reaches the couch.

"Let's go." Sarah says standing up from her sitting position.

The two women make their way from the house to Sarah's car and minute or two later, they were on their way.

"Where are we going?" Cat questions about 10 minutes into the drive.

"You will see when we get there." The brunette answers quickly.

15 minutes later, Sarah finally stops the car. Cat looks around and realizes that they are at a cemetery.

"You can come if you want to." Sarah says quietly getting out of the car.

A few moments later, the sisters are walking through the cemetery when Sarah stops at a grave. Cat gasps as she reads the name.' **Colt Powell'** That's a name she'll never be able to forget. That's the name of the man who assaulted her sister and almost sexually assaulted her when they were teenagers. She reads the dates on the headstone and realizes that he died less than three weeks ago.

"How-"

"My lawyer called me yesterday and told me. That's why I was acting weird so to speak." Sarah says still staring at the headstone. Colt had spent over 7 years in jail for the assault. Cat's mother had used her power in National City to make sure he got as much time as possible which shocked everyone who knew Katherine. That was the only good thing that Cat had ever seen her mother do but that was enough for her. Sarah moved over 6 hours away when she went to college. Being in National City was just too much for her and she had made a life there once she graduated. For the last 33 years Colt had moved and lived in Wyoming before coming back last year. Cat had made sure to always keep tabs on him. That night of the assault, he was drunk and he was very aware of what he did and felt remorse that everyone saw during the time they were in court, but you can never be too careful.

"Do you know what happened?" Cat asks her sister.

"He had heart failure. He came back here to spend some time with his brother before he died." The brunette answers in an even tone.

"Are you okay?"

"I think I am. I guess I just needed to see for myself. Not in a mean spirited way or anything."

"I get it." Cat says grabbing onto her sisters arm and lacing their fingers together.

20 minutes later, the two women were pulling up to a restaurant that was outside of National City for lunch. After they had ordered, the two women sat in a comfortable silence, waiting on their food.

"Do you want to talk about it?" The blonde asks her sister.

"No, I'm okay, babe. But thank you for asking. I just needed closure. I mean, I got over what happened a long time ago but hearing that he passed, kind of brought it all back." The brunette answers in a low tone.

"Is there anything I can do?" Cat asks wanting nothing more than to take away the pain that her sister is feeling when it comes to thinking about her past.

"You're doing it right now." Sarah answers.

"I love you, Sarah." The blonde says simply.

"I love you too, Kitty." The brunette replies as she smiles at her sister for the first time that day. Sarah knows that she would truly be lost if it wasn't for her sister and Cat felt the exact same way. Kara was great but Cat knew she wouldn't have been able to survive her battle with cancer if it hadn't been for her sister and she wasn't even referring to the bone marrow that Sarah had given her. The fact that her sister dropped everything to come and stay with her for months meant the world to her and the blonde would do the exact same thing for her.

7 hours later, after spending the day together, the two sisters and Carter were curled up in Sarah's bed, watching a movie and cuddling together. Sarah was lying with her head on Cat's chest with her arm around her waist and their legs were intertwined. The blonde had one arm wrapped around her sister while she was running her fingers through the long brown hair with the other hand. Carter was leaning into Cat's other side with his head on her shoulder.

"Hey, guys." Kara says as she walks into the room after looking around for the three of them and finally finding them together.

"Hi, Kara. How was work?" Carter asks as he gets off of the bed to hug her.

"It was good, buddy." Kara replies wrapping her arms around Carter and holding him.

Sarah moves to untangle herself from her sister when Cat tightens her hold on her sister.

"What are you doing?"

"Kara's home; I figured you would go and spend time with her."

"I'm fine here." Cat says truthfully.

"I'm okay, Cat. You can go." Sarah says softly.

"Well, I'm not okay and I need to stay here a little longer."

"Cat…"

"You're not going to win this."

"Do I ever win an argument when it comes to you?"

"Nope." Cat smirks as she presses a kiss to the top of her sister's head. "I'm going to stay here for a while, darling." She says to Kara.

Kara just smiles at the sight of the sisters wrapped around each other. "Okay. Want to go and play a video game, Carter?"

"Yes!" Carter says enthusiastically as he walks out of the room and drags Kara with him.

2 hours later, Cat and Sarah had fallen asleep together. Kara walks into the room and pulls the comforter up on their bodies and kisses her girlfriend on the cheek and walks into the bedroom and falls into her bed, succumbing to the sleep that takes over her body.

The next morning, Sarah wakes up and realizes that her sister is still in the bed with her.

"You didn't have to stay, Cat. I'm pretty sure I fell asleep before you did." Sarah says to her sister when the blonde finally wakes up.

"I wanted to." Cat says simply.

"Thank you for yesterday, Kitty. I really needed that."

"No need to thank me. You know that no matter what you need, I'm here, always." The blonde says to her sister.

3 hours later, Kara and Cat were sitting in Cat's car outside of the hospital. The older woman had needed a moment before going inside and getting the blood test done and her scans to see if her cancer was still there or if she was in remission.

"I got you something." Kara says softly while looking at her girlfriend who has her eyes closed and her head leaning back against the headrest of her seat.

"What is it?" Cat asks curiously tilting her head to the side.

Kara goes into her jacket pocket and pulls out a long black box. "I wanted to get you a promise ring but I felt like it was a little too juvenile so I got you this." She opens the box and inside is a beautiful but simple silver necklace with a heart that has a diamond in the middle of it. On the other side it is engraved with one word 'hope'.

"I got this because I wanted to let you know that no matter what your test says, I am not going anywhere at all. And that one day, I want to be able to call you my wife. This is a promise that you and I are forever."

Cat listens to her girlfriend's words as she tears up. "I love you so much." Cat says kissing her deeply. "I can't wait to put this on once we get out of here."

The two women get out of the car and head into the hospital. They walk inside and head up to the 8th floor on the elevator and walk to the receptionist desk as Cat signs herself in. Once that is done, she walks over and sits next to Kara who has already sat down in one of the waiting room chairs.

8 minutes later, a nurse shouts out "Catherine Grant!"

Cat stands up and looks at Kara and gives her a quick kiss.

"I'll be right here when you get out. I love you." Kara says.

"I love you too." Cat says softly as she turns around and walks towards the nurse leaving Kara in the waiting room silently praying that Cat will be okay.

 **Quick update for you guys. I wanted Sarah to deal with something heavy this chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please please please review**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

That night after Cat had gotten her first cancer checkup done, she was walking into her kitchen when she spots her sister whom she had not seen since early that morning. Sarah was standing at the counter fixing herself a salad. The blonde walks up to her sister, wrapping her arms around her sister's waist from behind and resting her head on her slightly taller sister's shoulder.

"Hey, Kitty." Sarah says lovingly. "Are you okay?" She asks wondering if her sister was bothered by just thinking about her doctor's appointment from earlier or if it was something else.

"I'm fine, just soaking you up as much as I can. I know you have to leave in a few days. God, I wish you lived in National City." Cat says softly, tightening her hold on her sister who still had her back to her.

"Maybe one day, Cat. We'll retire at the same time and meet in the middle." Sarah laughs. The brunette was President of a very successful wine company. The sisters were pretty successful in their own rights.

"I'm holding you to that, Sarah. I truly can't thank you enough for everything you've done for me. You saved my life and I don't just mean with the bone marrow. I truly would not have survived this without you. The fact that you just packed yourself up to move in with me for these last few months means more to me than you will never know and I'll never be able to repay you for this, Sarah." Cat finishes with her voice shaking with emotion as she begins to cry when Sarah turns around to face the blonde and wraps her arms around her slightly younger sister.

"You would do the exact same thing for me if the roles were reversed, Kitty and I know that. You don't ever have to thank me or repay me at all. We're sisters, babe. There is nothing that I would not do for you…or for Carter. You guys are all the family I have left now since Mom passed so of course I was going to be here. And let's not pretend that you didn't drop everything to come and stay with me for two weeks after my divorce." Sarah was married for ten years to her ex husband Joe before they divorced. The couple had been having problems for a while, including Sarah developing strong feelings for a co worker and almost having an affair. The thing that truly broke their marriage is when Joe kissed someone else and lied about it. They eventually just decided that divorce was the way to go. Neither one of them was happy with the other person anymore.

"I would have stayed longer if you didn't kick Carter and me out." Cat interrupts with a roll of her eyes.

"Shut up, I did not kick you out." Sarah laughs, playfully bumping her sister with her shoulder. "You and I both know that you had to get back to CatCo."

"That didn't matter to me at the time. My sister needed me."

"It mattered to me. And besides, we're off topic now. The point is, I love you and there's nothing I wouldn't do for you at all."

"I love you, too." The blonde says simply, moving in to hug her sister again.

"How long until you get your results back?" The brunette asks her sister while they are walking into Cat's living room.

"It could be anytime between tomorrow or next week. Dr. Gilbert said they're trying to put a rush on it but there's a backlog." The blonde sighs.

"I'm sorry. There's nothing worse than waiting for something so serious. Besides, you've never been a patient person."

"Neither have you. We definitely got that from Dad." Cat laughs while Sarah moves her body on the couch and lays her legs over the blonde's lap.

"Do you remember how mad he used to get at us when we would take forever in stores while we were shopping?" The long haired brunette laughs while she's caught in the flashback.

"I think that's why he bought us both cars when we turned 16. He was so freaking tired of waiting on us and taking us places." Cat laughs. It was not easy for their dad who was a father of two teenage girls who were pretty much the exact same age.

"God, I miss him." Sarah sighs. Their father had died from renal failure when the two sisters were both 23 years old. They pretty much lived in the hospital during the last two weeks of his life, which is the main reason why Cat hates hospitals to this day. Her having cancer and spending time in hospitals for these past few months was one of the worst times of her life.

"I do, too. We wouldn't even know about each other if it wasn't for Dad and if we did, we would probably hate each other the way our mothers spoke about the each other and us." The blonde says while looking over at Sarah.

"Tell me about it. It still bothers me how Dad was the one at fault for cheating but they hated each other. I never truly understood that."

"I didn't either. At least your mom was nice to me when she realized that Dad had let us spend so much time together when we were younger. I'm still sorry about the way my mother treated you." Cat apologizes feeling guilty.

"Mom loved you, Kitty. Once she actually got to know you she thought of you like another daughter, honestly."

"She told me that the last time I saw her before she died. She was the best." Cat says looking off in the distance.

"That she was. And you never have to apologize for Katherine when it comes to me. After she helped out with Colt; I saw her in a whole different light." Sarah says to her sister in a soft tone.

"I didn't know that woman has a kind bone in her body." Cat replies with a bitter laugh and clipped tone.

"Mmm…. No more talk about our parents. I'm going to miss you when I leave, Kitty."

"I know. If me having cancer has taught me nothing else it's that the two of us need to see each other more. As much as I love CatCo, I definitely need to stop working so much, too." Cat says.

"Same here, Cat. We're workaholics, aren't we?"

"Yes, we are." Cat replies while rubbing her sister's legs which are still residing on her lap.

The two sisters sat and talked on the couch for a little while longer before they retreated to bed. Cat arrived in her bedroom, after stopping into Carter's room to kiss her sleeping son, to see Kara already asleep. She walks into her bathroom to brush her teeth before heading to bed. As soon as she settles into bed, still sleeping Kara reaches over and wraps her arms around the older woman. Cat can't help the smile that stretches across her face.

"Love you." Kara murmurs softly into Cat's hair.

"I love you too, darling." The older woman whispers as she kissed Kara on the forehead before she finally closes her eyes.

 **2 Days Later**

Cat was sure that she was losing her mind. She still hadn't gotten a call about her first look cancer checkup. She had no idea how to wait for something like this, but she knew that she couldn't think about that now. Right now, she was cooking Carter's favorite dinner for him as he won the science fair at his school. A small smile graces her face as she thinks about how smart her youngest son is. The woman was so proud of her baby boy. The only thing that Carter wanted for his celebration was a family dinner which consisted of himself, Alex, Sarah and Cat. While in the middle of cooking, the doorbell rings. The blonde quickly washes her hands before going to answer the door. When she opens it, Alex is standing on the other side in jeans, a t-shirt and blazer.

"Hey, Cat." The short haired brunette says as she walks into the house.

"Hi, Alex." Cat says pulling her girlfriend's sister into a quick hug. The two women had gotten close since Cat and Kara had begun dating. Of course, Alex had reservations but over time, she realized how much the older woman loved her little sister. And Alex had also gotten a nephew out of the deal. Carter had taken a liking to Alex very early on. About a week after Kara moved in with the Grants, Carter and Alex had found themselves in the living room alone for a few minutes while the four of them were spending time together. That was the day that he looked over at Alex and nervously asked if she was okay with him calling her 'Aunt Alex.' Alex felt herself tear up instantly and almost couldn't stop her voice from breaking as she told him that she would absolutely love that. Not even a moment after that, Carter had thrown his entire body at her and wrapped her in the one of the best hugs she had ever gotten in her life. That was the position that Cat and Kara had found them in when they returned back to the living room. Cat felt herself tear up as well when her son looked at her with the huge smile on his face when he shouted that this was now his 'Aunt.' Kara couldn't stop her huge megawatt smile as she saw the smiles on Carter and Alex's faces.

"How are you?" Alex asks Cat after she closes the door.

"I'm okay. Thanks for coming."

"No need to thank me. My nephew wanted me here so here I am. Can I help you with anything?" The short haired brunette asks as the two women walk into the kitchen.

"Nope, but you can keep me company." Cat says suggestively.

"That I can do. Where is Carter, by the way?"

"He went to the mall with Sarah. I gave him my credit card and told him to go crazy, which he probably will only get one or two things. Hopefully he gets more than that. I know he said he only wanted this family dinner but I thought he deserved something more, especially because he's had a rough past couple of months with me being sick." Cat says sadly thinking about how much she put her son through even though it wasn't technically her fault.

"You can't blame yourself, Cat. You didn't get sick on purpose." Alex says from her stool.

"I know but I do wish I could have at least shielded him from more than I was able to."

"You wouldn't have been able to keep him away if you tried. He was so worried about you. But if you think about it, it might have actually been worse if you kept him away from you while you sick. He might have resented you when he got older." The brunette says quietly, hoping she's not overstepping with that statement.

Cat is quiet for a few moments after hearing that. She never thought about that. She knows that she pushes people away, but she never considered that she almost pushed her youngest son away, trying to protect him. The woman has never been more thankful that her son was just as stubborn as she was when it came to her.

"You're right, Alex. I never actually thought about it like that. I don't know what I would have done then." The older woman says as she leans against the counter.

"It's just that, sometimes trying to protect someone from certain things is the wrong move. I learned that the hard way with Kara."

"You're the greatest sister to her. You know that, right? She wouldn't be half as amazing as she is if it wasn't for you. You don't give yourself enough credit. Anyone would be lucky to have you as a sister, Alex." Cat says walking over to a still sitting Alex and places her hands on the brunettes shoulders.

"Even you?" Alex asks skeptically.

"Even me, Alex." The blonde answers truthfully.

"Well, now you're stuck with me. We're pretty much sisters now, aren't we?"

"We are." Cat replies fondly looking at her girlfriend's sister. "We kind of have been for a while now. You're definitely family to me. You have been since the day Carter started calling you 'Aunt Alex.' It's weird because for so long it was just Carter and I. His dad was never there and don't even get me started on my mother. Luckily, we've always had Sarah but I am glad he has more people in his life now other than me." Cat says with a small smile on her face as she continues cooking. "He's such a special boy. I'm glad more people can experience that."

"He's amazing. You did a wonderful job raising him. You're truly one of the best mothers I have ever met, Cat."

"Thank you, Alex." That really means a lot. Nothing is more important than Carter. I wish I would have realized that your career should never take away time you spend with your child/ I wish I had known that when Adam was young…"

"But you're trying now and that's what matters." Alex says earnestly

"Mmm…maybe." Cat replies looking deep in thought. "Do you ever want kids? You'd be a great mother."

"I never really thought about it. My job's entirely too demanding and dangerous. I can get killed every single time I go in the field or if an alien goes rouge at headquarters. I wouldn't want to take that risk." The short haired brunette finishes in a soft tone.

"I understand that but life is about risks. There are mother's out there that have perfectly regular jobs and can go out and get hit by a bus tomorrow or be in the wrong place and at the wrong time and get seriously hurt or killed. That's just life. If that's the only thing that's holding you back, you shouldn't let it. That's just my opinion, though." Cat says offhandedly.

"I'll definitely take that into consideration but I don't think it'll ever happen for me. I've made peace with it honestly; the whole having a family thing… Hell, even getting married. No guy is going to want to be with someone of my profession." Alex answers with a sad smile.

"Alex-"

Before the older woman could finish her sentence, her son comes barreling into the kitchen.

"Mom!" The thirteen year old yells as he runs into the kitchen, straight into his mother.

"Hello, my sweet boy." The blonde says hugging her son back just as tightly. She will never get tired of his enthusiasm that he has every time he sees her. It's always the same whether they've been apart for a few hours or a few days. She leans down slightly to press multiple kisses into his slowly growing hair.

"Mom, I got tons of cool stuff. Aunt Sarah had to talk me into getting most of it. I hope you're not mad." Carter says a little nervously as he hands his mother back her credit card.

"Of course not, honey." Cat says lovingly looking into her son's blue eyes.

"Then you have to come and see all of it when you're done cooking." He says excitedly.

"I will. Right now, why don't you say hello to the other person in the room." The blonde says with a smirk as her son hasn't even noticed Alex yet.

The young boy turns his body around until he lays eyes on Kara's sister still sitting in a stool.

"Aunt Alex!" He yells as he runs over and wraps her in one of his full body hugs, almost knocking her off of the stool.

"Hey, buddy." Alex says hugging her nephew back with the biggest smile on her face.

Cat can't help but watch the pair sadly as she thinks back to the talk that she and Alex were just having.

"Do you want to come and see the stuff I got today?"

"Yes. Let's go!" Alex shouts as she jumps off of her stool to follow the thirteen year old.

"We're finishing our conversation later, Alex." Cat says in a hushed tone as she grabs Alex's arm before she could walk past her.

"I'd rather not." The brunette says just as quiet as she continues to follow Carter.

The older woman just sighs as she watches Alex walk out of the kitchen. A few moments later, she turns around startled as she hears a noise behind her. When she turns around, she spots Kara leaning up against their counter.

"Hey, darling. Is our city safe?" Cat jokes as she walks over to the younger woman to hug her. She stops in her tracks when she sees Kara lift her head and look at her with tears on her face.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" She asks instantly concerned as she moves over to place her hands on Kara's shoulders.

As soon as Cat touches Kara, the younger woman instantly begins to sob and wraps her arms around her girlfriend.

"Talk to me." The older woman says a few minutes later when Kara finally calms down. Cat moves them so that Kara can sit on the stool that's behind her. "What happened?"

"I heard you and Alex's conversation. I can't believe I never really considered the fact that she wasn't happy or thought about her future. I always knew how much she had given up for me but I didn't think that she literally gave up everything. Her job is to literally protect me. Just like it has been since I arrived on Earth. I feel so horrible, Cat. I get to come home to you and Carter every night while she goes home alone. I'm the worst person ever." Kara sobs out as her body begins to shake at the force of her crying.

"You are not a bad person. So, don't ever say that. I really just think that you and Alex need to sit down and get everything out in the open once and for all." The older woman says hugging Kara again. When it came to this topic, the Queen of All Media didn't know what to say.

"I just feel horrible. I never truly thought about it. I would be nothing without Alex but I pretty much ruined her life."

"You didn't ruin anything, Kara." Alex says as she walks into the kitchen.

Kara jumps a little; startled as she was too distracted to hear Alex walking into the kitchen.

"I'll give you two a few minutes alone." Cat murmurs as she turns off the stove so dinner won't burn.

The two sisters stand there for a few long moments just staring at each other while Cat walks out of the kitchen and up the stairs to find her son and her sister.

"Listen to me for a second." Alex blurts out, holding up her hand as soon as Kara opens her mouth to begin speaking. "You didn't ruin my life, Kara. I love you more than anyone on this planet. When you moved in with us, of course I thought you ruined everything but that was then. That was before you became my best friend." The brunette says with a smile. "You are the greatest thing that has ever happened to me, Kara Danvers. You are my sister and I love you. I don't ever want you to feel guilty for the choices that I made that will affect my future."

"It's not fair, Alex. You shouldn't have to give up the possibility of being happy. Getting married and becoming a mom."

"I'm married to my job. Kara, I don't want you to worry about me. Okay?" Alex says placing her hands on her younger sister's face to look at her directly in the eyes.

"I'll try. I am sorry though." Kara whimpers out.

Alex instantly feels her heart break. "You have nothing to be sorry for, kid. I love you." She says wrapping her arms around the blonde.

"I love you, too." Kara says hugging Alex tightly, immediately relaxing into the hug. No matter what, her sister was always her first safe haven. Nothing made her feel as safe as when she was wrapped in her sisters arms. It's always been that way since Alex finally opened up to her after she moved in with the Danvers'.

"I think it's time for dinner. What about you?" The brunette says as she pulls away from her sister.

"I do, too." Kara answers as she lets out a little laugh at the drastic change of topic. The younger woman can't help but look at her big sister, her hero, and still feel bad. She can't help it as she wraps Alex in one more hug.

The other woman just embraces Kara again as the younger woman tucks her face into her neck. Alex just kisses Kara on the side of the head and continues to hug her. "It's okay. You and I will be okay."

Ten minutes later, Cat, Kara, Sarah, Alex and the boy of the hour, Carter were all sitting around the table in the backyard as the thirteen year old wanted to have his celebration outside.

"I just wanted to say that I am so proud of you for winning your science fair, my handsome boy." Cat says to her son as she leans over and kisses his cheek.

"Thanks, Mom." He answers with his cheeks a little pink from blushing. "I couldn't have done it without Aunt Alex. Thanks for helping me again."

"You're welcome, Carter. I know for a fact I'm better at science than your mom and Kara put together. I don't know about Sarah though."

"Oh, you're definitely better than me. " Sarah says with a laugh. "I barely passed in high school and college."

"You and I both, Sarah. I didn't understand why that was a requirement when I wanted to be a writer." Cat says with a huff. "And by the way, I take offense to that, Danvers." The blonde says as she points her fork at Alex.

"You can't take offense to the truth, Cat." Alex laughs as Kara shoves her lightly.

Everyone at the table make conversation for the next half an hour. The entire table is laughing at a story that Sarah is telling about Cat when the latter's phone begins to ring. The blonde had been making sure to keep her phone with her at all times for these last few days. She looks at the screen before answering quickly.

"Hello? Hello, Dr. Gilbert." She says as she quickly stands up and starts to walk into the house.

Kara has to stop herself from using her super hearing to listen to the conversation, knowing it was private. The four people that are still at the table have to keep talking to try and distract themselves from thinking about the phone call that Cat just received.

About five minutes later, the foursome at the table are still talking. No one notices that Cat is standing in the doorway watching them with tears on her face. Kara turns to say something to Carter when the Cat catches her attention from the corner of her eyes. Dread instantly fills her body when she sees that her girlfriend had been crying.

"What's wrong, Cat?" Kara says as she remains seated. Everyone at the table turns their attention to the older blonde. All four of them have concern etched on their faces. Carter's face shows it more than anyone.

Cat can't help but give her son a little smile, loving the fact that he's always as worried about her as she is him.

"I just got off the phone with Dr. Gilbert. I just got my results back from my first look cancer checkup." Cat says as she walks closer to the table.

"What were the results, Kitty?" Sarah asks her sister trying not to think the worst.

"Um…I'm cancer free." Cat says with a huge smile on her face. "I'm in remission." She says as she starts to laugh when Carter jumps up and hugs her, almost knocking her over.

Sarah jumps up and hugs her sister once Carter finally lets go of Cat.

"I can leave tomorrow knowing that my sister is okay." Sarah whispers in Cat's ear with tears in her eyes. "I'm so glad you're okay, Kitty." She says kissing Cat's temple repeatedly.

"Thank you again, Sarah." Cat whispers back to her sister.

"Anytime, babe."

Alex and Kara are both sitting at the table with huge smiles on their face as they watch the sister's hug as Carter is still jumping with excitement that his mom is in remission.

As soon as Cat and Sarah let go of each other, the former looks over at the table and locks eyes with her girlfriend who is basically jumping in her seat. Cat just holds her arms out to the alien waiting on her hug. Using her super speed, Kara zips over to Cat and takes the blonde into her arms in less than 3 seconds. She lifts the older woman off of the ground and just holds her for a while. A few long moments later, Kara places Cat back on the ground and looks into the woman's hazel eyes with the biggest smile on her face. The older woman pulls Kara in for a kiss but deep kiss as she's still mindful of the people that are watching them.

"I love you." Kara whispers as she places her forehead against Cat's.

"I love you, more. Thank you." Cat says back.

Kara instantly knows the reason for the 'Thank you.' "Anytime, my love." The younger blonde says back.

The older woman let's go of Kara and looks over at Alex. She walks over to the table and gestures for the woman to stand up.

"You're not going to kiss me are you?" Alex jokes with a playful look in her eyes as she holds her arms out in front of her.

"You wish, Danvers." Cat says with a mocking glare as the brunette stands up.

Cat reaches to take Alex in her arms.

"I'm really happy you're okay, Cat." Alex whispers as she wraps her arms around her sister's girlfriend.

"I am, too." The blonde says back.

Later that night, Alex had gone home, Sarah had finished packing and was in her room, and Carter was asleep while Cat and Kara were in bed with their arms wrapped around each other.

"I just have to say thank you, Kara. You have no idea how much you mean to me. Or how much it meant to me when you didn't go running for the hills when we found out that I was sick or even when we found out that the cancer had spread. I love you more than I have ever loved someone romantically before. And that is why…" Cat's sentence trials off as she unwraps her arms from around Kara to push herself up against their headboard. The older woman reaches into her drawer inside of her bedside table and pulls out a little black box.

Kara's breathing hitches when she sees the item in Cat's hands. She instantly knows what is about to happen.

"I know that you and I still have a lot to work on when it comes to us. We still have a long way to go before we're back on track but now that I'm in remission, I know that I shouldn't waste anymore time. So, I am asking you, Kara Zor El Danvers, will you marry me?" Cat asks with nervousness written all across her face as her hands start to shake.

Kara grabs Cat's hands and look into her girlfriend's eyes. "I wanted to be the one to propose." Kara jokes.

"Is that a 'No' then?" Cat jokes back despite the butterflies she has.

"It's a 'Yes', Cat. I love you so much." Kara says as she pulls Cat into her arms for a hug.

The older woman can't do anything but hold Kara as close as possible as the biggest smile stretches across her face.

"How long have you had this?" Kara asks when Cat opens the ring box and shows her the most beautiful ring that she has ever seen.

"Since before we took our break. I had been holding on to it for a while. Carter helped me look for it. Want to hear something funny? I asked Alex for your hand in marriage. I couldn't get in touch with Eliza." The older blonde says as she slips the ring on her girlfriend, no, her fiancés finger.

"You asked Alex? That is so sweet, Cat. I've actually been looking for a ring with Alex. You're still getting an engagement ring by the way." The younger woman says with a goofy grin on her face as she stares at her ring.

"I better get one. I want everyone to know that I'm taken by the most beautiful woman in National City."

"I'm the one that's taken by the most beautiful woman in National City but we can agree to disagree." Kara says as she gently lies on top of Cat and begins laying soft kisses on her newly fiancés lips.

Cat couldn't believe how thankful she felt. She had two amazing sons, two sisters now if you count Alex, and she was engaged to the love of her life. The blonde knew that she would probably always be known as a heartless bitch to most of the people who know her in her professional setting. Honestly, she had no idea what she did to deserve the life that she has now, but she wouldn't trade it for the world.

 **That's it, guys. The final chapter. I hope the ending doesn't disappoint you guys too much. And I apologize for how long it took me to get this up. I've been working a lot and I wanted to make sure it was perfect you guys. Thanks so much to everyone that's been on this ride with me as I finally finish my first story. Please review**


End file.
